Tenshi Oni
by Ametra
Summary: (FIN)Yaoi.1x2,3x4,5x?,6x13.Relena hater's of the world unite.Duo's little sister pops up and changes their lives.
1. Running

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing. I wish I did. Oh well! If wishes were fishes we'd walk on the sea.

All the guys but Trowa is 17. Trowa is 18.

The guys are 5'7" and Trowa is 5'9"

The day started out as any does with the shouts of, "MAXWELL, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" ringing throughout the safe house. Inside this nice little place is where the five deadliest men in the universe lived. One of them was running in black flowing pants after a braided boy who had dyed his white shirt hot pink. Their somewhat peaceful lives were about to be turned upside down.

'Must… not… let… them… catch me… must …hide some… where …'the girl thought as she ran through the streets, dodging people and winding in and out through stands, until she was in a respectful looking neighborhood. The weight on her arms and back were becoming painful. 'Don't …think… about it!' 

The gate to one of the houses was low, and the bars far enough apart for her to push Kitto and her backpack through. She slowly climbed over the gate and fell in an ungraceful heap on the otherside. Standing up as fast as her sore legs would let her, she gathered her pack and Kitto, and then moved away from the gate and toward the house. 

'Maybe they will let me use the phone so I can get out of here.' She hoped.

Farin started to knock on the door, when it flew open and a braided blur ran out and almost right into her. Farin flipped back in place, landed, then sidestepped as a katana wielding figure followed the other. 

 "I'm sorry, Wu-man!" the braided one said

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" the one in pink said. Then they stopped their running as they heard giggling that was not Quatre's from behind them.

"Onna, who are you and what do you want?" Wu-man said.  

"Please, I would like to use your phone, if you don't mind." Farin said in a polite but tired voice. 

"Yes, you may use the phone." a blonde said from the doorway. "Please come in." 

Farin stepped out of the shadows where she landed and into the light. Gasps or hisses of pain came from all three of the men. She had forgotten the state of her person. She had fine cuts on her arms that looked like barbed wire was used, and on her legs were deep slashes from blades and burn marks. Tiny bruises ringed her neck and her fingers were covered in blood. She looked like death warmed over and the worst of the marks were covered by her clothes.

"Nani? What is wrong? Oh … I had forgotten..." she said as she looked down at all the blood. "It doesn't hurt that bad..."

The guys still looked shocked. 

"Ummm…can I still use the phone?" 

"Yes, Come in.  My name is Quatre Rabarba Winner." the blonde said, motioning for her to go in the house. "I am Farin." She said as she walked in the house and was hit by the cool, clean air. It was almost one hundred degrees outside. 

 "Duo, please go get the first aid kit from the bathroom." Quatre commanded and the braided one ran off.

'So Duo is the braided boy and the one in pink is …' 

"What is your name?" she asked of the one in pink.

"Wufei." Farin smiled and nodded as she followed Quatre to the phone. The phone was in the kitchen, were two other young men were sitting there. One had Prussian blue eyes and a mop of unruly brown hair, and the other she could only see one emerald green eye- the other was covered by a mass of brown spiky bangs. 

"That is Heero and that is Trowa." Wufei said as they entered the room. Heero looked up from his laptop, and then looked down, then back up again. Trowa looked up from his book and stared, and then closing his book he got up and walked over to Farin. 

"I will hold the tiger for you." he stated. Farin blinked then nodded, handing him Kitto, her six month old, creamy-orange tiger; her pet. 

"The phone is one the wall by the stove." Quatre said pointing to it. Farin walked to the phone, then removed her backpack and set it on the counter next to the stove. The straps were soaked with blood and sweat. Opening the front pocket, she pulled out a piece of paper and started to dial a number, but her fingers started to bleed again when she pressed the buttons.  

"Let me." Heero said as he took the paper and dialed the number for her. 

"Thanks." Farin said as she smiled a faint smile that did not touch her eyes. 

"Hn." was what she got in reply. 

The phone rang and rang and rang, but no one picked up. Then she got a voice saying that the specific number was no longer in use. But she had called it yesterday and had gotten someone…?

"No one is there." she said in a sad, distant voice as she hung up the phone. "It says that the number is no longer in use- but I called yesterday and got somebody working there." Duo walked in with two first aid kits. "One did not look like it would be enough." he said as he set them down on the table.

"Farin, would you like to take a shower and clean up and then we can look at your wounds?" Quatre asked in a soft voice.

"Ummm…sure." she said, her voice still distant and her eyes starting to glaze over. "But what about Kitto?"

"He will be fine with me." Trowa said.

"Kay." 

Quatre lead her upstairs and Wufei had grabbed her bag when she went to get it and was following them up the stairs. Her new room was the second one on the right and was spacious and clean. Wufei placed Farin's bag by her bed and thought 'baka onna… but she does have my respect for acting the way she has today. No crying or anything. She may be an onna but she is not weak.' Quatre was helping in the bathroom.

Quatre looked at Wufei when he came out of the bathroom, his face was pale, angry and worried, and he had gone into the bathroom to turn on the shower for her and to test the water so it wasn't too hot. He had also gotten to see the cuts all over her back when he was walking out and it had put the Zero gleam back in his eyes.

"Quatre...?"

"Animals…those animals." was all he said as he walked out of the room followed by a worried Wufei.


	2. Cleaning

Farin stripped off her blood soaked camouflage shirt that read, "Ha! Now you can't see me!" on it. Quatre had started the shower for her, and the thought of getting all of the blood off her body was very nice. She wiggled herself out her blood caked shorts and kicked off her boots along with the socks. Letting her hair down, she let the water run over her bruised and battered body. Slowly she washed all the blood off and then washed her hair. After all that she got out of the shower only doing a little damage to her fingers. Drying off on the towels left for her, she started to look for the first aid kits but they were not in the bathroom. Wrapping a towel around her, she checked her new room and they weren't there either. She walked back into the bathroom and grabbing another towel, she put up her waist length dark brown almost black hair. Carefully, she padded out of her room and down the hall to the top of the steps. 'Maybe they are still in the kitchen on the table were Duo left them.'

Padding down the stairs and to the closed kitchen door, she heard voices; angry voices. Opening the kitchen door, she could see that Duo, Quatre and Wufei were mad and the other two seemed to be thinking. 

"Ummm…Quatre where are the first aid kits?" Farin asked hesitantly. Quatre turned to face her and anger flashed across his face and then faded. The towels were marked with red slashes and she really needed the first aid kits. Duo, who was nearest to them, picked one up and started to open it as Heero started to ask questions.

"How did you get hurt?"

"Torture."

"Why?" 

"Because I got caught."

"What did they want to know?"

"Information."

"What kind of information?" 

"Can't tell you that."

Duo made a motion with his free hand and Farin went to him.

"The doctor will be here soon." he said as he started to clean and bandage her arms. Kitto got out from under Trowa's chair and nudged the back of hers knees and made her bump into the table. Kitto started to rub his face into the back of her knees, one of the few places not marked up. Bracing herself on the table Farin looked over her shoulder at her baby and said, "Kitto, it's good to see you too, but I don't have any balance right now so please stop." Kitto looked up at the sound of her voice, purred then stop nuzzling her. "Thanks Kitto" 

Duo had finished with her arms and was kneeling down to start on her legs. The others just watched with either open horror in their eyes or nothing at all. The cuts were bad, but she had been through worse, and this was nothing in comparison. Dou finished with her legs and then looked up at her. 

"I will do the rest in my room." Farin stated. 

"Your front yes, but what about your back?" Duo asked.

"Oh." She said and turned around so her back was facing Duo and she was looking into Quatre eyes. Gently she let the back part of the towel slide so he could clean her back.

 "I will bandage it myself." Duo nodded and cleansed her back, some of the wounds were almost to the bone and a few were an inch or two wide. When he finished Farin pulled the towel tight and turned to face Duo. 

"Domo Arigato."

"You're Welcome."

Farin turned to face the rest of the room and searched their faces. On Quatre's she saw shock and anger, Wufei was the same but his face held rage not shock. Trowa and Heero she could not tell a thing by the deadpan faces they had.

"I will go finish this back in my room." she said, picking up one of the first aid kits and walking quickly out with Kitto following her. Back in her room she dropped the towel and cleaned and wrapped her stomach and chest along with her back. Sitting on the bed, Farin pulled out some clean clothes from her bag and put them on. She slid on a pair of old patch worked jeans, white socks, and a black shirt that read 'one by one the penguins steal my sanity.' Then she carefully brushed her hair, and wishing that she could braid it, she lay down on the bed and went to sleep with Kitto curled up next to her and pushing her into the wall.


	3. Little sis

"We need to find out if this girl is an Oz spy." Wufei said as Heero started to type on his computer. The lack of any real information made him inquisitive.

"She is not an Oz spy." Duo said in a whisper. Heero looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow.

"Then who is she?" Heero asked. Duo mumbled something that no one really understood.

"Duo, what did you say?" Quatre asked slightly shocked

"She is my little sister." He said and silence reined the room.

"And why did you not tell us that you had a sister.  Or did you just remember?" Wufei asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I forgot, because I did not want to remember what was supposed to be my little sister's brutal death." Duo almost yelled at Wufei and the others. "People tend to forget things that they don't want to remember and that was one of the things that I never wanted to think about ever again in all my life." Then he dropped his head into his lap and covered his face with his hands. 

"BAKA Duo, you talk too loud." a soft sleepy voice said from the door. They turned to face the door and saw Farin standing there. "You guys are noisy." she said and walked over to Duo. "Duo, why did you leave me?" she asked as she sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I... I was… I thought you were…" Duo stuttered looking down at her. Then he realized that she was almost asleep when she spoke again.

"Aishiteru Duo." then she was out like a light bulb. Duo gently hugged his sister to him and bowed his head over her as tears streamed down his face.

"Duo, are you okay?" Quatre asked peering over at him.

"I… I just thought she was dead." he said through tears as he looked up at the guys. 

Heero stood up and walked over to his lover and kissed him on the forehead. Duo stood up and walked out of the room and took his tenshi oni upstairs. His room was the third one on the right and he pushed the door open with his foot. Sitting down on his bed he gently laid down cuddling his koneko to him and fell asleep.


	4. Docter?

Farin woke up to the sound of Dou muttering in his sleep. As she listened she smiled from what his said.

"Angelic demon… sissy… Heero… cute… kill… people… who… touched… sissy… death… soy sauce… mmm… yummy…"

Farin sat up carefully and Duo opened his eyes and smiled into lavender- blue eyes, that mixed into a third shade, something his could never do; a periwinkle.  "Duo-kun, could you please brush and braid my hair?"

Duo smiled at his little angel. "Sure, Koneko." Farin turned around and Dou started to brush her hair and braid a purple ribbon into her hair, but then he just stopped half way through the braid.

"Koneko, shouldn't your hair be down to mid-thigh by now?" Duo asked in a weird voice.

"Hai, Duo-kun..."

"Then why is it only waist length?"

"They cut it." Duo's scream could be heard throughout the house.          

The guys came running into the room, guns drawn and ready to fire.

Duo was loading his gun. If the eyes are the windows to the soul, then the lights to Duo's were on, but nobody was home; instead he showed them the gaping hole where his conscience should have been at that moment.

"Daijoubu-ka, Duo?" Quatre asked. Farin was simply sitting on the bed with her hair half braided, watching her brother warily as he vented and swore. "They cut her hair, those bastards. I'm going to kill all of them."

"Oh."

"Koneko, who cut your hair?" Duo asked as he turned to face her, gun in hand and pointing at the floor.

"This baka onna named Relena Peacecraft, she cut my hair and over saw my torture."

"I am going to kill her, first she tries to steal my lover and then she hurts my sister and cuts her hair. The bitch is going to die."

"Duo you may only kill her if I get to help, if not then you can't."

"Of course you get to help."

"Duo please put the gun away, we can not just go charging in there half cocked." Quatre said. 

"Sally is here." Trowa stated and walking out of the room as he put up his gun.

"Who is Sally?" Farin asked as she flashed periwinkle eyes at Quatre.

"Quatre-san?"

"She is a doctor, which we sent for." Quatre said as he put up his gun and then ruffled her hair. Farin slid off the bed; looked at Duo, and then she started to braid her hair, and then stopped because her hands hurt. Duo was about to help her when Wufei walked over and braided Farin's hair for her.  After Wufei finished, Farin grabbed his left hand and placed a kiss in the center of his palm, then walked out of the room in search of Sally. Duo glared at Wufei then followed his koneko out of the room. 


	5. Chemicals

Kitto meet her at the top of the stairs and pulled her left pant's leg, almost dragging her down the hall to another flight steps. She went up a few flights of steps and was pulled down the hall to a woman who had light brown hair and light violet eyes. On her white lab coat there was a name tag that read: Sally Po. 'So this must be her,' she thought as she walked up to the woman.

"Konnichiwa, Watashi no namae wa Maxwell, Farin desu."

"Hello, come in and take a sit on the bed." Sally said and Farin did what she was told.

"Please remove your clothes and I will see how bad your wounds are." she said as she closed the door to the hallway.

Later on with the guys in there she updated them on Farin's injuries. "She is healing very well and very fast, there will be no scar tissue. And Duo- her hair will be back to normal length in a few weeks to a month, her's seems to grow a bit faster than your does." Sally brushed a lock of Farin's hair away from her face and tucked it behind the sleeping girl's ear. "She is exhausted and needs to sleep herself out. From the test I was able to run here, she was injected with a chemical used to heal someone back to the state their body was in when they first got the chemical injections. Do you know who did this?"

Duo bit out the name "Relena."

Sally blinked in shock and then she sat down.

"Oh."

Wufei walked over to the bed and picked Farin up and then walked out of the room. Duo drew Heero's gun and leveled it at the back of Wufei's head.

"Duo, don't. You might hit your sister." Sally said. "And Duo please explain to me everything that has happened so far."

Wufei was down the hall and already at the bedroom floor when Duo started to explain to Sally. He walked into Farin's room and set her down on the bed and drew the covers across her and left to go practice in the salle.


	6. PJs

Later that night after dinner he heard a tap on his door. Standing up quickly and grabbing his katana, he went to the door. Farin was standing there. 

"Wufei-kun do you have a shirt I can borrow?" she asked in a cute sleepy voice.

"Didn't you bring nightclothes?"

"No."

"Then what do you have in your backpack?"

"Guns, bullets, knives. I like sharp pointy objects."

'She is a smart tenshi.' He thought as he went to get a white button down shirt from his dresser. He got the shirt and walked back to the door and handed it to her. She looked at him.

"Wufei-kun, could you please help me?"

"Help you to do what onna?"

"Change, I'm tired and sore."

"No, Duo will kill me."

"Please." Wufei sighed and rolled his eyes, but nodded and she lifted her arms and he removed her black t- shirt and blushed at the black lacey bra. He put his shirt on her then buttoned it up. His hands hovered above the jeans button, then he undid her jeans and got them pass her hips.

"Sit down." Farin sat down and Wufei kneeled between her legs and pulled the jeans off, along with her socks. Carefully he lifted her and adjusted her clothes in his arms and carried her across the hall to her room. He placed the clothes on the chest at the foot of the bed then he tucked her in. Wufei looked down at her sleeping form and brushed a soft kiss across her lips then walked quickly to his room blushing.


	7. Morning

In the morning the guys were downstairs eating breakfast and waiting; just waiting. Quatre had just set out the second plate of bacon and another stack of pancakes when Farin walked into the room yawning. She was wearing one of Wufei's shirts.

"Morning, minna." She said as she rubbed sleep from her eyes with the back of one of her hands. Farin walked over to Duo, kissed him on the cheek and sat down in an empty seat next to Wufei. She started to get food out of one plate and in to another plate when Duo handed her a plate full of food and said,

"Watch your fingers." Farin smiled sleepily at him and nodded then looked around for orange juice. When Farin had her juice and had figured out a way to eat by herself and not be hand fed and the laughter had calmed down, Duo asked, "Wufei isn't that one of your shirts?"

Wufei looked up from his plate and blinked. "Hai, she asked to borrow one to sleep in."

Farin nodded "Yep, I forgot to pack nightclothes." Then she fed Kitto a few strips of bacon.

"Then what do you have in your backpack?" Duo asked

"Guns, bullets, and knives."

Wufei almost smirked as Heero looked her over and Quatre smiled. Trowa simply blinked and Duo grinned an evil grin.

"Master Quatre, the equipment that you asked for has come in." a tall man said from the door way.

"Thank you, Rashid." He said and Rashid's eyes wondered over to Farin. "This is Farin Maxwell, Duo's little sister, and the tiger is Kitto her pet."

"Mistress Maxwell, It is a pleasure to meet you." Farin smiled, nodded then got up- having finished her breakfast- and hugged Rashid. "You remind me of my grandfather so you're my new grandpa." Then she walked out of the room.

"Welcome to the family, grandpa Rashid, you have been adopted." Duo said with a smile. Rashid blinked then laughed. Farin poked her head back in the kitchen and said, "Duo-kun, I am going to steal some of your clothes."

"Kay, just not my trenchcoat."

"You have a trenchcoat!?" Then Farin ran out the room and up the stairs.

"Duo, you've made a big mistake." Trowa said as he set down his cup of coffee and picked up the newspaper, rubbing Kitto's head in the process. 

"I know."

Up in Duo's room, Farin was looking through Duo's clothes. She set aside a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and his trenchcoat. Gathering up the clothes and snatching a blue ribbon to put in her hair, she left to go her room to shower and change. When Farin was in the shower she noticed her hair was an inch longer and some of the wounds were gone. 'How weird is that?!' After her shower she got dressed in Duo's jeans, then realizing that she needed a belt, she walked out of her room without a shirt and only in a bra to Duo's room and grabbed a black woven belt with a silver clasp and put it on.  Then walking out of Duo's room she ran into Quatre in the hall and he blushed.

"Gomen ne, Quatre- san." She said as she dashed into her room. Throwing on the blue shirt and coat she walked downstairs looking for somebody to braid her hair. She found Heero on his laptop in the living room. "Heero-kun, have you seen my brother?"

"No."

"Kay."

"Why?"

"I need help with my hair." Heero stood up and walked over to her, taking the ribbon from her and started to braid her hair. After he finished she hugged him. "Domo Arigato, Heero-kun." Farin started to walk from the room when Heero said, "Stay here. Quatre is taking you shopping and we are all going."

"Oh, okay." she said, then put on her boots and sat down on the couch waiting for the others to arrive. Trowa walked in first, holding Kitto. He sat Kitto down who immediately pounced on Farin. She just laughed a laugh that sounded like the chiming of bells. Duo walked in, smiling at his sister's laughter, and stood there just looking at the one that he thought he had lost. Quatre came in and giggled at the sight of Kitto licking Farin's face. Wufei was not far behind and had what looked like a smile on his face. Oh my, heavens forbid. 

"Are you ready, Farin?"

"Hai." She said between giggles, trying to push Kitto off her lap. Standing up quickly and catching him she set him down on the floor. "Duo-kun what do you think?" She asked as she spun in a slow circle. 

"You stole my trenchcoat!" Farin grinned and ran out the front door and to the car with Duo in hot pursuit.


	8. School

Farin looked around the mall, then walked to a map, seeming to be looking for a particular store "Where is it …there it is!" she said then ran a few steps, then turned and waited for the guys. She was tapping her foot when they finally made their way to her. Duo bent down and kissed her forehead. They walked after Farin as she led them to a store called 'Hot Topic'. Farin was bouncing around the store, picking up an object here and there. She picked up a t-shirt that shirt,' I am not anti-social. I just don't like you'. Another thing was a pair of black and red plaid pants and another was a pair of blue and black pants. Then she got a spiked collar and wrist set. Then picked up a pair on thigh high boots that had buckles and clasp on them and found a matching pair that was knee high.

"Go try them on; I think I will pick out some other thing for you based on what you alright have gotten." Quatre said with a tiny smirk. Farin walked into one of the dressing room and within a few moments came out with the black t-shirt on along with the red plaid pants and Duo's trenchcoat.

"Duo-kun, you need a new trenchcoat, because I am stealing yours."

"Not fair."

"Come on you two." Quatre said from the counter, while handing a few bags to Wufei and Trowa. "Farin, wear those out and give Duo back his shirt and pants." Farin smiles and did what she was told. They walked out of the store and passed a few shops when Farin stopped. 

"Ummm… you guys can wait out here if you want but I need to go in here." Farin said as she walked into Victoria's Secret. Duo and the others followed her in. She quickly picked up a few items and walked to the dressing room. A moment or two later she popped her head out. "What do you think?" she asked in an unsure voice as she walked out. She was wearing bikini cut red panties, a red lace bra and a red garter belt with red stocking. Wufei's jaw dropped as he looks her up and down, then he snapped out of it. "Onna, that's disgraceful, put some clothes on."

"Why?... No."

"Red looks go on you." Trowa said. Quatre blushed and looked away. Heero looked at her and nodded. Duo was in shock. Farin smiled and walked back in the dressing room. A minute later she walked out fully dressed and had the other items in her hands. Quatre walked with her to the counter to pay and then they left. Heero had to drag a shocked Duo out of the store. She led them to Deb.'s and tries on a pair of black leather pants. Quatre walked around the store picking up things and arguing with Duo on what was okay for her to wear. Farin smiled at Heero and he handed her a shirt with a dragon on it. Farin walked out of the dressing room wearing the dragon t-shirt and black leather pants.  Heero nodded to the outfit and Farin went back in the dressing room and changed. Quatre and Duo had come to a compromise about the clothing. They were ready to leave the mall when Heero told her about school.

"Farin, you are going to Hakashou High School."

"School? I am not going to school. Sorry, but no."

"Yes you are."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"Are you guys going to school with me?"

"No."

"What ?!? If I have to go to school you guys are coming with me."

"No."

"What if Relena gets me and tortures me again because you guys weren't there to protect me? Huh?"

"Fine, we'll go to school with you."

"Good."


	9. Shopping

The next day after the shopping trip, Farin ran downstairs after her shower. 'How weird, a few of the wounds were gone,' she thought as she rushed in the kitchen and downed breakfast at lighting fast speeds. 

"I don't know who eats faster….her or Duo." Wufei said as he watched brother and sister speed through breakfast. Quatre looked at the siblings eating and giggled. Trowa ruffled Quatre's hair as he put down another plate of food.  They were hopefully going to be on time for school, but Farin had them running a little late. Standing up with a piece of toast in her mouth, she grabbed her backpack (which Quatre had washed for her), and all talking stopped as they looked at Farin's uniform. She had on black knee high boots, purple thigh high stockings, the normal blue pleated skirt, an untucked white, long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a loose tie and a loose silver ball choker. 

"What?  It's in the school colors and all I did was added a few of my own touches." Farin said as she finished her toast and walked out the door. The guys followed her as they ran to school, hoping that they wouldn't be late. 

They made it to school with barely any time to spare.  The guys were in different classes from her, and she hoped that they might have lunch together. Farin followed the office attendant to her first period class. The lady asked her to wait outside as she talked to the teacher, and then she motioned for her to enter the room. The office attendant left the room and the teacher said,

"Class we have a new student."  The class got quite and all eyes were focused on Farin. "Please introduce yourself and tells us a little bit about you."

"Yeah, like why you're all banged up." A female voice said from the back of the room.

"One more out burst like that and you will have detention for the next week, Ms. Ruyka." The teacher said. "Please continue." and she nodded to Farin.

"Konnichiwa, Watashi no namae wa Maxwell, Farin desu." She said then blinked as she realized that no one understood her. "My name is Farin Maxwell; I got hurt in an accident." There were soft hisses of pain or tiny winces through out the class.

"Your seat is over there." The teacher said as she pointed to the third chair back in the fourth row. Farin walked over to her seat and sat down behind Ms. Ruyka and the teacher began her lesson. Class went smoothly and Farin enjoyed herself. A few classrooms down the hall, the guys were being introduced to their new classmates and were causing the female population to swoon. The teacher had them come up and say something about themselves. They formed a neat little line and Duo spoke first. "Hi, my name is Dou Maxwell. I may run, and I may hide, but I never tell a lie." The girls giggled.

"Wufei Chang, I practice Kung Fu." The male students smiled and nodded their approval.

"Trowa Barton, I work at a circus and have knives thrown at me on a daily bases." The classed 'oooed and ahhed'.

"I am Quatre Rabarba Winner. I am a composer."

"Heero Yuy." The classed blinked.

"He doesn't talk much." Duo said looking over at his lover. The guys went to their seats and sat down.


	10. PE

The first period came and went. The guys had an English paper that would be due in month or so. Farin had a play to read. The rest of their classes went by without too much of a problem until fourth. Farin's fourth period class was P.E. and she had to dress out with everyone else. The coach had called her into her office and had given her a new uniform to wear and told her to wait by the dressing room doors when she finished changing. Farin stepped out of the office and started changing when she realized all talking had stopped. She turned to face away from the lockers and saw looks of horror in the eyes of most the girls, or just plain fear. One girl from her first period class spoke up.

"I remember you saying that you were in an accident but this…" Farin recalled the girl's name it was Michelle Ruyka. Farin nodded to the girls words and finished getting dressed. The other blinked and looked away, as she did this, they did not want to see any more of her awful wounds.

Farin waited by the locker door for the coach and she wasn't the only one waiting. 

The guy's locker room was loud, noisy and full of bakas- or so Wufei thought as he hurried to change. He sped out of the locker room and waited with a few other guys for the coach to show up. The girls were slowly coming out of their locker room. 'Slow onnas, taking forever to change.'

The coach came out after the girls and someone was hiding in her shadow but he couldn't see who, nor did he care. The coach was talking.

"Today you have the choices of indoor soccer, hand ball or ultimate frisbee." She said with a slight smile and the class got a little hyper. Someone near him whispered, "She never lets us choose from more that two sports." The coach continued in a bit harder tone. "If you play ultimate frisbee you will not make any contact with anyone playing, or you will have detention for a month." The class gulped and nodded. Then the teacher sidestepped and Farin was revealed to the rest of the class. She looked very tiny standing next to their coach who was 6'4"and Farin was only 5'2". Wufei looked at her and the coach blew her whistle and everyone moved to the courts that held the games they wanted to play.  Wufei walked to Farin and asked, "Onna, what are you doing here?"   

"Playing frisbee." She stated as she walked to the far right court. Wufei gently grabbed her upper arm and pulled her against him. Farin looked at Wufei's hand and then blinked. "You are going to sit down and not get hurt." He said in a menacing voice. Farin shook her head and tried to pull a way. "Baka onna, go and sit down."

"No"

"Onna…"

"Baka."

"Onna."

"Baka."

"Onna."

"Baka."

"Onna."

"Baka."                                                                            

They continued this as Farin pulled them closer to the frisbee court. Wufei halted Farin's progress toward the game when they were just outside the court. "Now onna, you will not fight me," was what he was saying as Farin spied a frisbee flying right for the back of his head. Farin raised an eyebrow and deftly plucked the frisbee out of mid- air before it could hit Wufei. "Baka ryu." She said as she floated the frisbee back onto the court and joined the game; followed by a chibi ryu. 


	11. Lunch

"Where are they?" Duo asked for about the fifth time in two minutes. Then he heard the chiming of Farin's laughter and the venting of Wufei as the guys rounded the corner of the school.  They stopped when they saw the others sitting by the fountain. "Gomen minna, but Wufei got detention for a week and I had to go to the nurse." Farin said as she hugged Duo and then hugged Quatre, who just ruffled her hair. 

"Wufei, why did you get detention?" Quatre asked as he and Farin sat down on the fountain rim. Wufei glared at Farin who shrunk behind Quatre. 

"I got in to a fight." He muttered Duo smiled. "I thought that was supposed to be my job." 

"Why?" Quatre asked. 

"Because he was mad when I got pushed into the bleachers during ultimate frisbee so then he pounded the guy in the middle of the locker room." Farin said while looking down at the ground so Wufei would not see her tiny smile. Trowa handed Farin her lunch and Wufei said, "Onna if you had listened to me and sat out, then none of this would have happened."

            "Gomen ne, Fei-chan." Farin said as she looked up with a tiny smile on her face, then she quickly set aside her lunch, stood, hugged Wufei and then sat back down all in one smooth motion.

"Farin why were you at the nurse's office?" Heero asked as he sat down in front of her and Quatre. "Ummm… when I got hit, my shoulder started to bleed, but it wasn't too noticeable until after P.E. was over." 

"Farin aren't you supposed to have pain killers?" Duo asked.

"Hai, Duo-kun, demo I forgot to give you the note." She said as she handed Duo the small bit of paper. "It is for perocet." She flashed him a small smile. 

"We'll pick it up after school." Heero said and they resumed eating their lunch. About halfway through lunch, a guy approached the group, but seemed very apprehensive. The young man had a black eye, a slight limp and was cradling his left arm to his chest. He stopped just outside their group and bowed to them and said, "I'm sorry, Farin." and he looked up from the bow and straightened. 

"Who is this Farin?" Quatre asked with a slightly hard edge to his voice.

 Farin whispered in the steal silence "The guy who pushed me in to the bleachers." The guys rose as they heard this. Duo asked in very politely controlled rage "What is your name?"  Farin made slashing motions with her hands telling him not to answer; yet the fool said "James" and Farin hits her head with her hand. Trowa said "Run" and Farin nodded. The boy blinked, took two steps backwards and fled from the group. Lunch resumed with five overprotective guards watching her.


	12. Out no more till i get some reviews :p

That night just after midnight Farin rose from her bed and slipped on the clothes she stole from the guys: Heero's green tank top, a white silk shirt from Quatre and of course Duo's trenchcoat. Dressing quickly Farin put on her patchwork pant with in the inner pants holster for her Firestar. Then she strapped on her wrist sheathes and placed another gun in the small of her back. Throwing on the rest of the clothes and her backpack she told Kitto to stay put, as she jumped out of the window landing silently as a falling leaf; she moved toward the gated and then waited.  When she knew the coast was clear she climbed over the gate and head out to her old haunts.

 Farin got to her old place with out a problem and slipped the key out from under the leather panel at the bottom of the backpack. She ghosted up the stairs and down the hall. Holding the key in her hand in a way that it would make no sound; she placed it in the lock and turned it, the soft click it made sounded like a gun shot in the dead quite of the hall. Farin placed her left had on the gun on her back and waited to one side of the door for a few moments, then stepped inside her apartment. It was a small, neat place; she drew her gun and looked around the room. Everything was in place, just like she had left it when she had gotten Kitto three days ago. Was it only three days? She thought. 

Farin placed her bag on the bed and opened the closet. Inside the closet there were four sets of clothes: two pairs of jeans, two t-shirts, and a blue silk shirt and pants' set and a blue dress. Farin placed the clothes in her pack and then got her underclothes from her dresser and lifted her mother wedding ring off the top of the dresser, inside the ring the inscription read _Nicollet & Jeremy; and slipped in on to her right ring finger. After putting on the ring Farin got a choker out of top drawer and it was black a ribbon that had a cross on it, this she tied around her neck. She nodded to her self and walked back over to the closet and took off her coat. _

From the closet she removes a pair of gloves that were just finger pads and pieces of black leather that went over the rest of the fingers. Then she put on black leather fingerless gloves, after those went on a pair of modified black leather van bracer that went all the way up her arm. Slowly she took off her pant and put on two daggers, one on each thigh, then pulled her pants back on. A boot knife went in to each boot; she put a spine sheath on under her tank top along with a neck sheath a belly band with its gun. After this her shirt went back on along with her shoulder holster with its guns, and she put on her two katanas on at her waist and tied her bladed fans to her belt. She nodded to her self and thought 'That's everything' she picked up her backpack, grabbed her glaive and left her apartment key by the manger's door, then glided out of place.


	13. Ummi 'm in trouble

She climbed over the gate at her new home and climbed the wall outside her window. Inside her room she sat down her backpack, and then went down stair to get drink of water. As she walks down the stair and in to the living room the light flicked on and all the guys were there and they did not look happy. Farin rubbed the back of her head, sighed then sat on the arm of the nearest chair. 

"I went back to my old place to pick up a few items" she said looking down.

 "Gomen ne minna-san" she said stood and bowed to them.

 "What if you had gotten hurt?" Duo asked Farin looked up from her bow and in to Duo eyes. 

"Gomen ne Duo-kun" she said and dropped to her knees and bowed head. "Please forgive me, for having you worried so." Quatre nodded then walked over to Farin and ruffled her hair "We thought someone had kidnapped you." Farin shook her head and Wufei asked "Why all the weaponry?" Farin blinked in kneeling she showed off the swords and fans. 

"Heero, can you get on the internet please?" Heero looked at her, nodded and got on his laptop. Farin rose slowly and walked over to Duo who was next to Heero and hugged him quickly. Duo smiled and pushed Farin to a position so she was behind Heero. 

"Look up Farin N.M. Cordova." Heero typed in what she said and newspaper articles about her came up. She was the best female fighter and a grand master and second best fighter only to Wufei. She had been on three undefeated soccer teams, won quite a few archery contests and a few shooting contest; she was consider a sniper and master of handguns and rifles. Heero turned around in his chair and just looked at her. 

"Life was not easy after Duo left and I got adopted and started my training and this is how I'm able to get from place to place and get what information I need." Duo hugged her; Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre, Wufei nodded and Heero rose and ruffled her hair. Farin let out a breath of relief, she knew she had been forgiven. Duo hugged her, then turned her around so she faced the stairs and said "Young lady go to your room you're grounded and we are going to tell Grandpa Rashid about this." Farin epped and ran up to her room not making a sound at all on the wooden floors.


	14. Chores

The next day was a Saturday and the guys let Farin sleep in or so they thought and at twelve they went to wake her up. Duo knocked on the door no answer and then they tried the door knob, and it was unlocked so they went in. What they saw was an empty bed and an open window. Duo vented and walked over to the window, the others followed him and what they saw shocked them; Farin was standing on a rope tied from her window to a tree and was doing katas, 20 feet off the ground, blindfolded. Farin fished her last set of katas in a blur that was hard to follow. "I wonder if she would like a job." Trowa asked and earning a glare from Duo "No." 

Gracefully she walked to her window as if she was on solid ground and not suspended in mid-air. Stepping down and in to her room, Farin found a pair on hands on her waist to steady her descent. Someone, most likely Duo removed her blindfold, this she could tell by the strawberry shampoo. Yep, it was Duo who was holding her mask, but it was Wufei who was holding her. Farin slipped her hands in to the leather thongs at the end of each fan, and let them fall around her wrist.  Then she carefully wrapped her arms around Wufei's neck. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her a little closer. Farin said "Gomen ne, Fei-chan." Duo looked at his sister and then a Wufei who was holding his sister and flipped. "WUFEI PUT HER DOWN NOW!"  Everyone looked shocked at Duo's display of anger.  Farin wrapped her legs around Wufei's waist causing him to blush and as she stated "Fei-chan, is mine, Duo." Wufei blinked, blushed and then nodded. Farin kissed the tip of his nose and unwound her self from his body and walked in to her bathroom. She stuck her head back out and said "I am going to take a shower, so out." Quatre and Trowa nodded and head to the door followed by Heero, Duo who was pushing out Wufei. 

They were standing out in the hallway when Duo spoke "Wufei, make sure you take good care of her." Wufei looked at Duo and nodded. This girl was the one of the only things he cared about. Farin walked out in a pair of jeans, a grey leotard and a white button up shirt that was open. She looked at all the guys and smiled "Is everything okay?" 

Duo nodded and hugged her. Farin sighed and pulled out of the hug, her back still hurting her a bit. "So what did you guys want to tell me?" 

"That you are in a lot of trouble and we have many chores for you to do." 

"Okay and these chores would be?" Quatre handed her a list of about twenty things for her to do. 'Cooking…poor guys well I guess I can cook something eatable.' Farin though as she walked past the guys and a down the stairs to clean the kitchen. 

Farin finished all her chores but cooking dinner.  She was fussing in the kitchen when Quatre walked in a sat down in one of the chairs. "Would you like some help?" he asked and Farin turned around and smiled. "Nope, just as long as you guys like home made bread with honey butter, potato soup and salad." Just as she fished saying that the timer went off and she pulled out loafs of bread out of the oven. The smell floated through out the house and stopped the others in what ever they where doing. She pulled out eight loafs and cut a piece from  one and  spread it with butter, then handed it to Quatre. Quatre bit in to it and was in pure bliss this stuff was heaven itself. Farin hopped from one foot to the other and waited for Quatre to say something. "Well?!" she asked. Quatre smiled at his new little sister and said "Perfect." She hugged him and quickly puts the other eight loafs along with the bubbly pies she had made for dessert in the oven. 

"I made some for grandfather Rashid, and the other Manguanacs." Farin said as she spun to face Quatre. 

"Do you think they will like it?" Quatre nodded and Farin started to cook the soup and add the seasonings in to the pot. The soup was almost done and the other guys had entered the kitchen. Duo was slicing himself a piece of bread when Farin looked over her shoulder.  She turned  around to glare at them, she sighed instead and shook her head since all the others had already gotten to the bread and a part of a piece in their mouth or were getting a second piece from the loaf that was already cut. "Guys, don't fill up on bread or you won't have room for soup and salad." 

The soup just needed to be checked every few minutes, so Farin got out the cutting board and vegetables and started to chop them up. The speed and accuracy that she sliced the vegetables were amazing and her hands wavered till the knife was just a silver blur followed by the brown that was the handle. When the vegetables were cut up the guys broke out in to applause and Farin blush-bowed and then put the vegetables in a bowl. The salad was done, so was the soup and the bread and pies had to cook for a bit longer.  

Farin started to make the table, the silver ware was easy to find, so were the napkins, but the glasses, plates and blows she had no idea where those were. Farin opened and closed cabinets until she found the plates but was too short to get them. Farin was turning to get a stool and was muttering about being a short person in a house full of tall people. Quatre laughed at her and Heero walked up to her, then reached over her head and grabbed the plates. Trowa got the glasses from the other cabinet and they both finished setting the table. Farin blinked and smiled as Wufei walked over and picked her up, placing her in her seat. The soup and salad were served, the bread broken and laughter was all around. 

After dinner when the other loafs of bread were done and so was dessert. Farin set the bubbly pies on the cooling rack but they did not stay there for long because a little demon Duo got to them, followed a chibi ryu, a perfect solider, a silent clown and the blonde tenshi. Farin laughed at the expressions on their faces when they bit into the piping hot pies that burned their mouths. Then she got them some more mead to cool their mouths off. After dessert she went to bed still giggling about the guys.


	15. stormy memories

Not too long after Farin went to bed the guys got a phone call. It was from Dr. J. Wufei had a mission and need to leave that night. Wufei left the house just as a thunder and wind storm started to brew.

Later on that night Farin was tossing and turning from her dreams of the church being bombed and the sounds of the screaming missiles undistinguishable from those of the children. The flashes of light and the flames of the fire rising higher and higher all around her blocking her in the burning church. The sounds of the fight roaring over her, then she looked up, hoping to find a way out when she saw the beam falling and… Farin jack knifed in bed and shivered she hated storms like this. Slowly she got out of bed and snuck across the hall to Wufei's room and opened the door. It was empty and dark. Farin shivered aging then crept in to Dou's room. Lying on the double bed was Duo and Heero. Duo was in a long sleeve blue shirt that touched mid-thigh, or would have if it was not twisted about his upper body and under his shirt he wore purple boxers. Heero was in long sleeve green shirts that ended at mid-thigh; his shirt was also exposing most of this chest and was wearing blue boxers under his.  Farin walked quietly over to the bed and Heero opened one Prussian blue eye and took in: her glazed over eyes, her trembling body and the rumpled state of her lavender pajama set. Heero slid out of bed and Duo woke up and saw his little sister standing there shaking like a leaf. He sat up and held out his arms and Farin crawled in to bed and clung to him. Heero was going to leave when he heard her say "Stay, Hee-chan." Heero nodded, soothed the covers back in to place then got in to bed him self. Farin slowly drifted off, being held by her brothers. She fell asleep to the sent of strawberry shampoo, Duo kissing her hair, Heero's warm body tucked behind her's guarding her back and his hands resting on her waist, while Duo's were wrapped around her back and trapped there by Heero's chest. Her last though before drifting off to sleep was 'Safe.' Duo looked over at Heero who had spooned him self up against his koneko and smiled. Duo and Heero went back to sleep holding Farin and she had no more nightmares that night. 

Wufei speed back to the safe house after blowing up one of the Oz bases and all his thoughts were focused on one sleeping girl. 

Quatre closed the door to the sleeping  Chinese mans room. It was 7 o' clock and Wufei had just gotten back early that morning, around 4 o' clock. Quatre and Trowa woke up with Kitto sitting on the foot of their bed. Trowa opened the door to Farin's room to have Kitto go sleep in there but her bed was empty. Trowa touched Quatre's arm and stepped aside so he could see the empty bed. Quatre' jaw dropped then he covered his mouth with his hands. Duo was going to be so angry. They both went to tell Duo. They opened the door to Duo's room and saw Heero, Farin and Duo curled up on the bed. Farin's head was up against Duo's chest and Heero was spooning Farin. They looked very peaceful and adorable. Quatre smile and giggled and Trowa pulled Quatre to him and they closed the door letting the trio sleep. 


	16. Pictures, pranks and a shout

It was a cool, quite afternoon and brother and sister were up to no good. Farin was sitting under a tree in the back garden as Duo looked over the picture's she had taken.

There was one of he and Heero kissing, one of Heero in his sleep shirt walking holding a pillow, one of Trowa and Quatre kissing, one of Wufei smiling, there was one of him sneaking in to the cookie jar, one of Quatre in black leather, one with all their jaws dropped because of something she had said and a lot more.

 "What are you going to do with these pictures?"

Farin looked up from her flower crown making and said "I am going to put them in a scrapbook."

Duo looked down at her and nodded, and then she asked "Do you want to help me get more? And pull some pranks on the guys like we use to do when we were back at the church?"

"Oni tenshi, you have a deal." and his kissed the tip of her nose. Then were drawing out there first escapade when that heard the shout of "MAXWELL I AM GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR BRAID AND CHOKE YOU WITH IT."

Farin and Duo looked at each other.  "Is he talking about you or me?" She asked

"I don't know." Duo rose quickly and pulled his little sister to her feet. Wufei rounded the corner with a deadly gleam in his eyes and they both took off running. Duo pulled Farin along for a few steps then she broke his hold and started to clime the nearest tree. Duo stopped and did the same thing. Farin took a picture of Wufei: he was in purple pants, with a light blue shirt, that had rainbows sew carefully all over it. She giggled at the sight and Wufei shouted "Onna this is not funny." 

"Yes it is Fei-chan." She called back, and then proceeds to walk out to the end of the branch she was on and jumped down. Wufei caught her and she kissed him and then put one of her flower crowns on his head and wiggled out of his arms. Standing three feet in front of him she pulled out her camera and snapped his picture and ran. Wufei blinked and Duo laughed and he realized that she now had a picture of him looking like a clown a stated to chase her down. A few minutes later and a lot of laughing from the other guys Wufei had Farin pinned down in the hall outside the music room but she did not have the camera. In her room the door was pushed open and Kitto walked in a placed the camera under the bed and walked back out to get his reward of stake.


	17. Claiming

The days flew by and Farin healed quickly and well, by the end of the week there was not a mark on her body and her hair was only eight inches short of were it should be at. It was a late on a Thursday afternoon and the guys were going to tell Farin about them being Gundam pilots. Farin was up in the practice salle listing to her newly burned CD of old 20-21 century music and doing her katas and other forms of fighting. The red glow that was caste on the room made her stop to watch the sunset and reminded her that she had dinner duty that night. With a soft sigh she put up her weapons and walked down the stairs. 

Wufei looked up at Farin's form as she descended the wood stair case; her body caught in the last warm rays of sunlight and seemed to glow in shades of red, gold and purple. The wood reflected the light upwards making it look as if she walked down from the sky and in to the room. Her body shimmered from the light and the sweat that clung to her. As she hit the bottom step, she tilled her head and her eyes flashed and then settled to a light lavender. "Dayoubu-ka minna?" she asks. Heero stood and Farin turned her eyes to him. 

"We are the Gundam pilots" Quatre said and Farin flicked her eyes back to him. She scanned the guy's faces and they seem to be holding their breath. 

"Okay… you say this like it is a bad thing or something. You all are still my family and nothing is every going to change that. So dinner will be ready in a bit and there is an old classic film festival on the television." Farin said and sighs if relief came from all of them. Farin walked in to the kitchen and the guys relaxed in to the seats, then got up and went it to the T.V. room and flicked on the tube. There was an old film noir running that night along with some old Danny Kay movies and Jerry Louise movies. Farin padded in to the room with to bowls of popcorn: one was buttery the other kettle korn. She placed these on the table and went back to cooking dinner.

 The finger food Farin made for dinner put everyone in a comfortable mood. This mood would not last for Dr. J called and was talking to the guys. "Your new mission is to find Tenshi oni and make sure that you get the information that she contains. Do you accept?" 

The guys said as one "Mission: accepted."

Farin stepped in to the room her eyes a soft blue and she floated forward using the shadows to cover her face. "Dr. J," she said in a voice that was suited to someone older. Her voice was like soft satin covered steel and sharp as a poisoned blades and twice as deadly. Her eyes held deadly gleam that easily out stripped any one of Heero's. In those soft, cold, emotionless, blue eyes, you could see chaos at the outer rims of her iris and a bit behind that, the fires of hell danced. Neither her soul nor her humanity showed in those eyes, because for her at that moment those things did not exist.

"Tenshi oni," he said sounding very surprised and he continued." We thought you were dead." 

Farin shook her head "I was going to call you at the set time and day. There was no need to worry and these young men, I was going to tell tonight but you have saved me the trouble of doing so." 

"Dose that mean I get to see your face?"

"No, if you want to see what I look like then come over for a visit, but till then no."

 Dr. J smiled and laughed "Tell them what they need to know and than hit the next place on your list you have two weeks" Farin nodded and the screen went blank.

"Tenshi oni," Duo said. Farin nodded and her face was no longer hidden by the shadows. "That was the name you were called at the church if you did some thing good."

"And Oni tenshi if I was being bad." Farin said and sat down. "I gather information for the Preventers in any way possible, some times which means getting caught and almost killed, and getting the information on the way out." 

Duo smiled "So you are a spy that works for us." Farin nodded and looked up at them. 

"How good are you?" Heero asked.

"The best" Farin stated and then sniffed the air.  "Desert!" and bolted out of the room to go save dessert.

"It is a good codename for her." Duo said. "Demonic angel, or Angelic demon." As Farin walked back in carrying muffins and jam.


	18. A song, movies and a secretmust review t...

The next day Duo stopped off at a movie story and held his prizes as he dogged in and out of the rain drops. His chibi tenshi oni would love these movies. She had gotten them on a movie kick and Duo had two great ones. He was rushing back to the safe house when  he stopped and stared at items in a story window. He walked into place an order and the man said it would be ready in a week. (If you want to know then you have to review;P) 

Then he dashed out of the story and back in to the rain. Farin was setting in the living room reading 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' and writing notes. Heero just looked up from his laptop and the printer on the other side of the room spat out some papers. Trowa was reading a book of myths, Quatre was making dinner. Wufei was polishing his katana and Duo smiled and held up the movies, and then tried to pop Farin on the back on the head. She ducked and he wined "Do you need to take notes right now or can we watch a movie?"

Farin continued to write and said "No, I don't need the note but I have to take them for class or the teacher will complain that I just watched the movie and did not read the play."

"How much more do you need to read?" Duo wined and Farin started to sing 'Now until the break of day from the Something for everybody CD.'

Trip away; 

Trip away; make no stay;

Meet me all by break of day.

Now, until the break of day,

Through this house each fairy stray.

To the best bride-bed will we,

Which by us shall blessed be;

Quatre had come out of the kitchen by this time and was staring at Farin who was just writing her notes and sing. Duo jaw touched the floor. This girl with the flute like voice was his little sister she could be an idol.

With this field-dew consecrate,

Every fairy take his gait;

And each several chamber bless,

Through this palace, with sweet peace,

Now, until the break of day,

Through this house each fairy stray.

To the best bride-bed will we,

Which by us shall blessed be;

And the issue their create;

Ever shall be fortunate

So shall all the couples three

Ever true in love be;

With this field-dew consecrate,

Every fairy take his gait;

And each several chamber bless,

Through this palace, with sweet peace,

            Farin stood and flipped Trowa her play book it was one of those one dollar Dover editions. Trowa opened the book to the marked page and realized that she was singing the last song from the play.( Should I do a Gundam Midsummer night's Dream story?)

With this field-dew consecrate,

Every fairy take his gait;

And each several chamber bless,

Through this palace, with sweet peace,

Trip away; make no stay;

Meet me all by break of day.

 Trip away; make no stay;

Meet me all by break of day.

Farin gathered her papers and walked in to the kitchen and her voice floated out in to the living room for the last few verses.

With this field-dew consecrate,

Every fairy take his gait;

And each several chamber bless,

Through this palace, with sweet peace 

Trip away; make no stay;

Meet me all by break of day.

Trip away; make no stay;

Meet me all by break of day.

Duo smiled and clapped along with the other and Farin walked back in blushed and bowed. "What movie did you want to see Duo-kun?" Duo smiled and said "You know that play cold, don't you?"

"Hai, Duo-kun. Don't you?" she asked with a tiny smirk.

            Duo smiled and headed into the T.V. room to prep the DVD.  Farin looked at Quatre and the rest of the guys. Quatre had a daydream like quality in his eyes, Trowa and Heero had looks of bliss in their eyes and Wufei was just proud. Farin took the bowl of kettle korn and started to shove some in to her mouth. Quatre walked over and took the bowl back from her and said "You will spoil your dinner." And shook his finger in her face and Farin bit at the tip of his finger and growled at him then went it to the movie room. Quatre giggled at her then they all followed her into the T.V. room. Duo had the remote and was lounging on the chair. Farin took the loveseat and pulled Wufei down to sit with her. Trowa and Quatre took the couch and Heero sat down in front of Duo his body between Duo's legs. Duo started the move and smiled as he saw his koneko curl in to Wufei's side. Kitto was lying down under the coffee table. The movie wasn't too bad and everyone seemed to like until Farin whimpered and started to hyperventilate. She curled her body into Wufei's and buried her head in to his chest, then stop breathing. 

            Wufei went as pale as ice and then rolled his tenshi over and started CPR. The guys were in a tizzy and Farin's breathing started back up in a few minutes. Wufei pulled back went she started to breathe and she opened her eyes and smiled slowly. "Fei-chan, why did you stop? That was nice." Wufei just looked at her and she looked pass him and saw the worried looks on the guys' faces. 

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Heero stated.

"Dayoubu-ka, Farin?" Quatre asked

"Dayouba minna" Farin answered. "I just don't like spiders"

"So I see." Duo said as he took out the movie 'Eight Legged Freaks' and put in the 'Thirteen Ghosts.'

Farin recurled herself around Wufei and he soothed her till she seemed to breathe easier. Quatre sighed and relaxed in to Trowa's arms, he had felt Farin's terror and knew that she had be controlling it until the moment she had stopped breathing, then his of fear and that of the other at the thought of losing her had kicked in and took her place. Heero and Duo were now holding hands. Duo's left hand was on Heero's left shoulder and with his left hand twined in Duo's. This movie did not cause Farin to pass out, but she seemed to take it from a more educational point of view and seemed to enjoy it, while she ate most of the kettle korn and shared with Kitto.


	19. Fun a little 6x13

Treize was sitting in his office when Lady Une knocked on the door. "Zechs Marquise, here to see you sir." Zech glided in to the room and Treize rose from his desk. "Thank you, Lady Une that will be all." The door was closed silently behind her and Zechs walked over and kissed Treize in such a fashion that it would make romance writers jealous. Zechs pulled away leaving a breathless Treize in his arms. 

            Treize attempted to breathe as his lover sat on his desk and flashes a grin at him.

"What brings you here?" Treize asked regaining his composure.  

Zechs answered "You have information on Relena for me."

Treize nodded went to the other side of his desk and lifted a folder. "It seems that your little sister has been up to some very naughty after school actives." He handed the folder to Zechs and he opened it, inside were pictures of bodies that Relena had killed and mutilated beyond all recognition. There were shots after shots and then a picture of her lab that was dated two weeks ago. The lab was in ruins. Zechs looked up and Treize answered the unspoken question. "If you look back at previous picture you will see you sister working on a girl." Zechs flipped back a few pictures and nodded, and then Treize continued. "Your sister caught her sneaking in for some information she (Relena) was not spouse to have and the girl was contained for two weeks under your sister care. She used needles and shoved them under her finger nails to get her to talk .The lab was destroyed when the girl escaped by screaming. She seemed to hit a note so high that it shattered glass and knock everyone unconscious and she also set off some high pressure explosives. Then she fled with the information and we have yet to find her. That is your job, find her and keep your sister in check."

Zechs nodded then shook his head in disbelief. His sister the peace maker was a crazy psycho bitch and he came to the conclusion that this was no longer his sister but a threat that needs to be stopped. Treize saw the sad look on his loves face and slipped his arms around his waist from behind. Treize started to kiss little lines of fire down Zechs' neck and unbuttoning his shirt at the same time.  Zech dropped the papers and leaned back in to that warm embrace. Treize stripped his lover of his shirt and turned him to face him. He kissed a soft line down that marble white skin and paused at the top of the waist band. Zechs moaned and dragged Treize's head up and plundered his mouth. He pulled his love on to the desk and removed the thrice blasted shirt that was between him and the pale skin that lie beneath it.  Clothes were flying everywhere and a few flurried moments the two were naked as the day they were born…. And we will leave them to continue in some privacy.


	20. Relena is crazy

Relena Peacecraft was sitting at her desk in the Cinq kingdom shuffling papers and venting silently. 'What did that girl learn… what did she find… I wonder if she found my shrine to Heero… no, maybe she took the information on the Leo's and my plan for world domination… that bitch when I get my hands on her…'her insane ravings were interrupted by Noin.  

"Yes, Ms. Noin." Relena said with that sugary sweet smile that could rot the teeth right your head. Noin looked at her and she thought 'Dose she know… Please, please let her think everything is alright."

Noin nodded and said "Ms. Relena, your students are waiting for you." Relena rose and as she walked in to the hallway she gave a silent prayer of thanks and gratitude.  Noin followed Ms. Relena into the hallway and at that moment she knew something was wrong. Relena had come back one day from one of her walks with cuts, bruises and bloody eardrums. Relena report on her mental heath had also come in today and it said that she was a bi polar sicofreinc. This was not good she did not believe that Relena could lead any more and that things would be easier if she was dead. Noin shook her head at these thoughts and knew she had to talk to Zechs if she could only find away.  A familiar figure walked down the hall and stopped at a window that was only fifteen feet a way from Relena. It was Miliardo Peacecraft. Relena launched herself at her brother and Noin could see as he rolled his eyes and plastered on a fake smile and he could tell that something was wrong and was here to deal with the problem.  Noin nodded at him and they led Relena to her next class.


	21. Japanese an upload of some of the words ...

Demo-but

Honto-really?

Lie-no

Hai-yes

Nani-What?

Arigato- thank you

Gomen nasi/ gomen -Pardon me; excuse me (also used as I'm sorry) 

Dayoubu-ka- are you alright

Dayouba-I am fine

Onegai- please

Masaka- what?

Matte-wait

Yatta-yah!

Sugoi-cool, uncanny, weird, amazing

Tousan-father

Kassan-mother

Okaasan-mother

Ne-right? See?

Kawaii-darling

Konnichiwa- good afternoon/ hi

Baka-stupid/idiot

Ana-ass

Onna-woman( derogatory)

Mesu-bitch

Moshi-moshi hi/ hello

Neko- cat

Hime-princess

Aishiteru- I love you

Koibito-sweetheart

Omea o Korosu- I will kill you

O-negai shimasu- please, please, please pretty please

(name)-koi –lover

Watashi no namae wa (name last, first) desu –my name is

Nan namae desu ka? –what is your name

Hajimemashite douzo yoroshiku- I am very pleased to meet you

Hajimemashite douzo yoroshiku mo- I am very pleased to meet you also

Atashi wa(name) desu- my name is 

Atashi- meaning flirty or haughty

Sumimasen ga- excuse me

Baka yowaii onna- stupid weak female

Onna no hito-woman

Kami-god 

Minna-everyone

Joufu- gentalmen

Koneko-kitty

Tenshi- angel

Shinigami-The God of Death

Nanashi-no name****

Oni-demon

Ryu-dragon

Hime-princess 

Ano-how

Ossu-

Otoko-male 

Ohayoo gozaimasu- good morning

Oyasumi nasai- good night

Nii-chan- brother

Ojisan-Grandfather

Kaze- Wind

Chibi-little

Chiba-bakayaro's –little crazies 
    
    Ohayo gozaimasu - good morning
    
    Konnichiwa - Hello
    
    Gomen nasai - Pardon me; excuse me (also used as I'm sorry)
    
    Sumimasen - I'm sorry
    
    Hai - Yes
    
    Iie - No
    
    Shimatta - damn
    
    Bakayarou – son of an idiot (vulgar)
    
    Chikushou - Damn it! (vulgar)
    
    Kuso - Shit! (vulgar)  This one is used a lot on Sailormoon :)
    
    Masaka - It can't be.
    
    Odango atama - dumpling (sort of) head
    
    Sayonara - Good bye
    
    Ja ne - See ya
    
    Ja - Bye
    
    Tsuki ni kawatte oshioki yo - in place of the moon, I will punish you.
    
    Ginzuishou - Silver Crystal
    
    Ryoukai - Roger, okay, got it, etc.
    
    -san - suffix meaning Mr., Mrs., Miss.  Usually used when referring to someone.
    
    -chan - suffix used for young children or between close friends (female) or, in Mamoru's case, Mamo-chan.
    
    -kun - suffix used by men when referring to their male friends or males of lower status.
    
    -sama - suffix used when referring to someone of high status.
    
    Sei = life  
    
    Shi= death

_Ano_ – um…hey…well…you know…err

_Anata mo_ – you too

_Demo_ – but

_Bishounen_ – pretty boy

_Doko ni?_ – Where is?

_Doush'tano?_ – What's the matter?

_Doush'te?_ – Why?

_Gomen nasai_ – very sorry

_Hai_ – yes

_Hontou ni?_ – Really?

_Iie _– no

_Ikisho – _Let's go

_Ima_ -now

_Kaa_-_san_ –Mom, Mommy (_Okaa_-_san_ – Mother)

_Kami- _equivalent of God

_Miko - _priestess

_Nani_? – what?

_Ojii-san - _Grandfather

_Ossu_! – Hi, what's up, etc.

_Sensei_ – teacher

_Shine_! – Die!

_Sugoi_! – Cool!

_Tou_-_san_ – Dad, Daddy (_Otou_-_san_ – father)

_Wakatta –_ It's understood

_Yatta_! – Yea, Yahoo


	22. music and a fieldtrip

Farin looked up from her new schedule and then looked back down her study halls had been removed and she now had a fifth period class: music. 'Oh happy, happy, joy, joy' she thought and walked to her next class the counselors thought she needs to enrich her background and broadened her horizons. She trudged in to the class and looked around at the bleak scenery and almost moaned. This class was going to royally suck. Farin went to the teacher and handed him her new schedule and then found a seat. There were a few minutes left to when the bell would ring and the class had been told to get out their instruments. Farin was allowed to use a school instrument 'Oh joy.' She walked over to a covered object and pulled off the draping fabric. Under the fabric was a harp; a hand carved wooden harp that had a five octave range. Farin sat down and ran her finger pads over the strings and the harp sighed in a silky accorded. The bell was about to ring when the guys tumbled in to the room. And Farin looked up and blinked at them, then ducked her head so they would not see the little smile or the camera that she just hide. The guys went to get their instruments and sat down: Duo was on the piano, Quatre on the violin, Trowa on the flute, Heero on the cello and Wufei on the clarinet. The teacher nodded to his new student and the class turned to look. Farin lifted her head and flashed a small smile.

"Will you please play us a selection of harp music Miss. Maxwell?" Farin nodded and limbered up her fingers, then started up a Celtic piece called: Fairy Nightsong that she then brought it in to a slow, soft rendition of Londonderry airy (Danny Boy). The class was silent for a moment and then they clapped. Farin looked up and smiled. The guys jaws were on the floor and the class started on their concert pieces. Class went by in a harmony of perfection. After class the teacher asked to see Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Wufei and Farin; he handed them fieldtrip forms to the museum of music history. 

"Who are your legal guardians?" he asked.

Trowa signed the form and then handed it back along with his ID stating that he was eighteen. The teacher looked at the others waiting for answer. Farin took the form and folded it up and put it in Wufei's pants' pocket and then looked back at the teacher.

"Grandpa Rashid is our guardian." She said looking back over at the guys. Heero nodded and Farin knew that he would have Rashid on their files as the guardian by the end of lunch. The teacher had a small frown on his face and asked "Is Rashid everyone's guardian?" Everyone nodded, including Duo. They had used Rashid as their guardian before and Heero would be eighteen in a few days. The bell for their next class rang and they were late. The teacher groaned-hit is hand to his forehead and then wrote out notes for them to get to class. 

They jetted out of class and hurried to their next class. They parted ways at the end of the music hall doors.   Farin pulled Wufei in to a quick kiss outside the music hall doors and took off in the other direction. Wufei brought his fingers to his lips and turned to hurry off; Duo glared at Wufei and then flashed him a smile and pulled him to their next class


	23. out again

Farin walked to class in a cloudy daze thinking about how soft Wufei's lips were and then she walked passed the school calendar. This calendar marked off how many days left to Thanksgiving break. It was the nineteenth of November, she smiled happily to her self and then the date sunk in she had to have the info for doc tonight. "Great, just great.'  She ran to class and pulled out her pocket notebook and flipped it open. Inside there were the plans to a base and the list of information she need to get tonight. The rest of the days was spent writing plans and worrying about what the guys would say/ do to her went they found out. 

            Quatre went up stairs after dinner and knocked on Farin's door to see if she wanted a break from homework and watch a movie with them. Farin had told them earlier that evening she had tons of homework and had handed Ojiisan to sign her papers. Quatre waited for an answer there was none. He pushed open the door and founder Kitto on the bed and her mothers wedding ring and the cross that was twin to Duo's on the desk. The desk was covered in books and those two objects were lying in the center of the organized chaos. Kitto raised his head and looked at him, Quatre pulled out his gun and scanned the room the window was closed and there were no signs of forced entrance. Quatre sighed and went back down stairs and told the guys.  When he got to the top of the stairs he put is gun up and walk in to the TV. room. Duo looked up and asked "Well?" 

Wufei also turned to look at him from the loveseat he usually shared with Farin and raise an eyebrow and waited for answer. Quatre looked up and said "She is not in her room." And the room was dead quite and then Duo started to vent- scream and  Wufei got up and walked out of the room and up the stairs to his room and pulled out some chains from his closet and was muttering " when she gets back I am going to chain her up to her  bed or maybe mine." Wufei thru the chains over his shoulder and grabbed his gun and a few knives. After all this he went back down stairs and saw the other waiting. They all were ready to find her and went out in to the night.

            Farin put her home work down and checked the clock in her desk 9:28. She rose from her seat and started to get ready. She pulled on a pair on dark black jeans, a black sports bra, bullet proof vest ( she always wore on nights like these), a black polo shirt, boots and page boy cap. Then she put on her weapons; the interpants holster went in her jeans for a right cross draw, the spin sheath, the wrist sheaths, a blade on each upper arm, a blade in each boot and wove her shoulder holster in to her belt. Carefully she put a gun at the small of her back and then put on her armor. After her armor she pulled on Duo's trenchcoat and ghost down the stairs and out the front door. Closing the door softly, she snuck across the front yard and jumped over the gate and faded into the night. A few blocks later she swore she herded Dou scream and she grinned an evil grin


	24. Tenshi oni comes out to play

Farin made it to the base and crept up behind one of the guard and shot him in the back of the head with her Firestar that had a silencer on it. Tenshi oni looked down at the dead man and felt nothing, but remembered the words that her adopted father had taught her too well '_Leave no enemy at your back'. Those chaos rimmed eyes took in the building and men, in a heart beat.  Tenshi oni turned and flowed over the gate, taking the dead body with her. She placed the body behind some old crates up against the wall and slipped in to the base. She walked down the hall as if she had every right to be there. She stopped when she found room 428 , this was the computer room and it also controlled the security system. Tenshi oni walked over to the computers and pulled out two disk disks: one was blue and the other was green. She placed the blue one in one of the computers on the right side of the room.  It ran a code and Tenshi oni typed in a few words and brought up the security cameras and put the new footage over the old then she typed in the words __'Wait, 20 seconds from 10:31. 45' and the computer went black. She rushed over to the other computer and downloaded the files she need. 'Come on hurry up she' thought and checked the computers clock she only had twenty minutes to went she need to check in with the doctors. The computer finished downloading at 10:28.58 and Tenshi oni grabbed the disk, shoving it in to a waterproof carrying case and ran out of the base not caring who saw her. Tenshi oni made it to the outer gate and jumped over it. The computer back in the control room flicked back on and then a timer came up and started the count down. Tenshi oni was racing the timer to get far way as she could. __20…19…18… 17… was at the edge of the woods and she ran to the river and dove in. The guns would be fine she would just need to clean them later if there was a later. __16…15…14… 13… 12…11… Tenshi oni was a good bit down stream, letting the current carries her and the disk. __10 …9…8… 7… 6…  Tenshi oni crawled on to the bank and ran as if the Wild Hunt itself was after her. __5… 4… 3… 2…1…the computer went blank and then the whole base imploded with a horrific sound and then there was silence. The blast seemed to make every thing move in slow motion. A mile and a half away Tenshi oni was thrown to the ground and almost blinded by the brilliant flash of light her little disk had caused.__  _

            The guys were in the jeep on the outskirts of the city when they saw the flash. They knew that Tenshi oni or was it now Oni tenshi was on the loose and had caused this. The Heero was about to head the jeep in that direction when Duo put a hand on his arm and shook his head. Wufei nodded form where he was in the back seat and they head home to wait for her there.

             Tenshi oni walked back in to the city and went to a bar. The bouncer at the door looked into those chaoses edged eyes and blinked because for a moment he saw the fires of hell dancing in those eyes. Tenshi oni looked up at the man and he waved her inside without a word. She walked over to the bar, sat down and pulled out a card. This card was placed on the bar top and the barkeep walked by and picked up the card and kept walking. A few minutes later the keep walked back again and handed her a glass of orange juice and the card was under the glass. Tenshi oni took the glass and went over to the vid. phones. On the phone were the doctors. Tenshi oni removed the disk from inside the coat and showed it to them. The doctors nodded and Dr. G said "Give it to the pilots in the morning." She nodded and the screen went blank. Tenshi oni walked out the bar door and into the night. 


	25. blink

It was almost 2:00 when Farin made it to the main gate and she looked up at the house.  Immersed in her thoughts she blinked went a car roared passed her. Farin blinked and gilded over the wall and then vertical climbed up the wall outside her window. She dropped in to the shadows inside the window and waited for a few moments and then got ready for bed.  She placed the disk on the desk and removed her armor, clothes and weapons, these she put up. Then she went and took a shower to help make her feel more human again. The water rushed over her and Farin leaned her head against the shower wall and let the tension flood out of her. Farin washed her hair and combed it out. She went in to her room and braided her hair with a green ribbon. Farin opened her P.J. drawer and pulled on a dark emerald green short set. The top was spaghetti strap that showed the straps to her matching bra and underwear and she shimmed into the short shorts. Farin put the ring and choker back on. Then she went into the closet and grabbed the dark emerald green robe that was cuffed in light gold. This she thru on and put the disk in the left pocket and her camera in the right. Slid on her writs sheathes and walked down stairs. The guys were not downstairs and she slipped into kitchen and got herself a glass o f orange juice. 'Bliss' and she sipped at the juice as she went back upstairs. She peeked in to Heero's room and saw he was asleep (or so she thought) and walked across the hall to Quatre's room and he was tossing and turning. Farin walked in to the room and sat on the bed. Quatre was still tossing about and Farin gently took his hand and kissed the center of it. Quatre sighed and then drifted in to a peaceful sleep. She got up and soothed the covers back in to place and walked out the door. Farin went to Trowa's room and checked on him. He was asleep with a teddy bear and she took a picture and closed the door. Farin stopped outside Duo's room and hesitantly pushed to door open. She went to the bedside and crawled in to his bed. Duo's bed was a tangle of sheets; she slid next to him and kissed his forehead. She got out of Duo's bed and walked out of his room and into Wufei's. She looked at Wufei in his bed; the covers were lying across his bare chest and his breath was slow and even. Farin smiled to her self and walked over to the bed. She took of her robe and folded it across the chair to his desk. She looked back at the bed and lifted the covers and slid in along next to him. Farin snuggled up against him with her arms wrapped around his chest. She laid there for a few moments and then started to remove herself thinking 'he won't he happy to see me when he wakes up.' Farin was pulling herself carefully out of the bed and away from Wufei when his arms pulled her to him. She looked up into those onyx black eyes and lost herself in them. Wufei kissed her very softly and she blinked and returned the favor.  They settled down for the night after those good night kisses and went to sleep.


	26. Morning after

The next morning Farin woke up in confused 'where am I …'she thought as she looked around. She blinked and then remembered where she was as Wufei's arm's tightened around her and she snuggled back into his chest. Wufei kissed the top of her head and Farin tilled her head to look up at him. She asked in a soft voice "Am I in trouble?" Wufei nodded and she sighed. "We need to get ready for school." And she tried to wiggle out off Wufei's arms but was unable to. "Wufei if we are not up and ready for school the guys will be worried and, Duo will try and kill you." Wufei kissed the tip of her nose and she slid out of his bed. She stood at the edge of the bed and stretching her arms above her head with her fingers linked and popping her backbones as she went to the desk chair and gathered her robe. Farin walked to the door and glanced back over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of a shocked Wufei and took a picture. Farin walked across the hall to her room and changed. She put on her school uniform and grabbed her backpack and went downstairs for breakfast with the disk in hand.

            Downstairs in the kitchen the guys minus Wufei were eating breakfast each of then remembers a dream of Farin walking in to their rooms. Duo was picking at his food and waiting for his little sister to come downstairs. He wanted to know where she went after last night and was hoping that she did not get hurt. Heero noticed Duo's lack of interest in his food and was becoming a slightly worried. Quatre was puttering around the kitchen wring his hands and Trowa had decided to cook breakfast just so he had something to do. Farin walked in the kitchen and saw the scene that lay before her. Trowa had burned most of the pancakes, Quatre was pacing, Duo was not eating and Heero looked like someone and stole his favorite pillow. She shook her head and walked over to Heero and handed him the green disk. Heero looked up at her as she kissed Duo on the top of his forehead and sat down. A few moments after she sat down Wufei came in and sat next to her; then they heard the sounds of angry Rashid coming up the steps. Farin face paled and she bolted for the kitchen door praying that she would make it out of there before Grandpa got up the stairs. Rashid grabbed Farin's braid and pulled her back to him. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ojisan what did I do wrong?" she whimpered. Rashid pulled her to him and she tilled her head back to look at him. Rashid glared down at her and asked "Where were you last night?"

"Umm… out killing things and people …please let go Ojisan." She said. Rashid looked done at her and slowly let go of her braid. Farin looked at him – at the guys and back again. She sat down on the floor and told them of her night adventure. At the end of her story she looked up at the clock and it was 7:35 school would start in ten minutes. Farin grabbed her bag pointed to the clock and ran out the door at a dead sprit.  The fieldtrip was today and they were going to be late.


	27. bus ride

Farin ran in the school cafeteria and made it just in time to find out what group she had been assigned to.  She would be with Duo, Heero, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa. Now these arrangements had nothing to do with the evil looks that one blonde Arabian was giving the teacher or the other death glares coming form the guys, no not at all.  The teacher handed them a worksheet to complete at the museum and Farin looked at the paper and read down to question 27 out of 54.

27.) If you are reading this then throw away your paper and have a good time at the museum.

Farin smiled and she watched the guy working on the worksheet as they got on to the bus and she thru her paper way the moment she stepped on to the bus and sat down with Wufei. Duo gave her an evil look and looked down at his paper moaned and then got up and thru his away along with Quatre's, Wufei's, Heero's, and Trowa's since he was up. The teacher looked at them and smiled. 'Damn teacher… make us do all that work and not have it count… oh well never mind' Duo thought and Farin had him a note as he sat down next to Heero and put his head in his lap. The note read:

_Duo,_

_We can buy some stuff to play some tricks on them today and not get caught. O-negai shimasu, Duo._

Duo looked up and nodded. Heero tried to read the note but Duo shoved it in to his pants pocket. Wufei was also curious about the paper ask "Farin-koi what was that about?"

Farin just glanced up at him and smiled. "Koibito, what was that?" 

"Nothing, Fei-koi." 

The bus ride was uneventful after that and the guys were wondering what those two were up to. When they got off the bus Duo pulled out the note and another piece of paper. The other piece was a claim form for the shop he went to last Thursday. He shoved the form back in to his pocket and resolved to pick it up to day after school if he was still alive. 


	28. musem

The museum was huge with it vaulted ceilings and the wide airy spaces. Farin walked further into the building and noticed the colored light dancing on the floor. She tilled her head up to the light and stared at the stained glassed windows, which formed the roof. Farin turned in slow circles looking in open awe at the work and the forms of the musical instruments. Wufei smiled to himself at his koi and the beautiful expression in her face. He walked over to her and she spun to face him, he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her in that glowing multi-colored light and then they heard the sounds of the Duo clearing his throat. They pulled apart and blushed fiercely.  Duo just looked at them and raised an eyebrow. Trowa motioned for then to catch up with the rest of the groups.  

They wondered thru the halls filled with tapestries of people playing instruments and manuscripts that were written by Beethoven, Mozart, Bach, and other fine classical artist  and beautiful instruments that where hand made and a few were for sale. Farin walked over to one of the rosewood harps that were carved with Celtic knots and dragons weaving in and out. She ran her hand one inch above the harp in mid-air almost touching it and then quickly pulled her hand back to her side. Quatre had noticed her little phase out and made a note to himself. The guys smiled and Quatre laughed about something.  Farin looked back over her shoulder into a room that Duo had disappeared off into and playing on the screen was Disney's Fantasia and after that was to play Fantasia 2000.  Duo had settled down in the room and was watching the mushrooms dance in little circles. Farin joined him on the floor since there were no seats left and Duo pulled her closer to his side.   Heero and Wufei exchanged looks and went in the room and sat down. Quatre and Trowa followed them only after he put a bid down for the harp Farin had been looking at and made another note to pick something up for Heero's birthday tomorrow. 

The movies were over in a few hours and Duo and Farin were hungry. Trowa went ahead of them to fine an open table.  Trowa found a table in the middle of the cafeteria and smiled to himself at the antics that Duo and Farin were causing just because they were hungry. He took a seat and watched Duo and Farin bounce up and down in line and soon they were being held so that they would stop moving by Heero and Wufei respectively. Farin had wiggled out of Wufei's arms when they got to the end of the line and grabbed two trays and walked quickly to him.  She sat down a tray in front of Trowa and then sat her tray down and took the second seat to the left of him at the circular table. The others were not too far behind and each took their seat.  

Lunch was a fast affair and they were soon looking around the museum once again. Farin was look at tapestries and turned to see Heero and Trowa resting their arms on a railing and slightly leaning over with looks of repose on their faces. Farin tossed her camera to Duo and snuck up behind Heero and Trowa. She gently hugged Heero and let go before he could react and did the same to Trowa. Duos took a picture of their slightly shocked faces and then hide the camera. The guys turned to face Farin and a tiny microscopic smile crossed both their faces. She tilled her head and let her eyes swirl between light- blue and lavender. She got both Heero and Trowa to laugh and her eyes stopped swirling, one eye was blue and the other purple. Duo had regained just enough sense to take a picture of the three of them on Farin's camera. Farin looked at Heero and Trowa and smiled to her self at the goodies that she and Dou had picked up today.  She also remembered about the gift her had ordered for Heero and wondered what Duo had gotten his Koibito. 


	29. Sniff

Ametra looks at her reviews and sniffed

"No one loves me" and she brook down in to tears. Gaylen and Glaghlen gently picked her up off the floor "We love" her twin angels said.

"I love you too" Vachel said as he stepped out in front of his twin brothers. Ametra blinked and said "I know you do but they don't" and she pointed to the readers

"Please review, so she will stop crying. Please forgive her for not being home last week she was at camp." Gaylen said. Glaghlen and Vachel nodded.  


	30. Promise

Duo was in one of the best moods in his life. It was just after school and he was able to pick up Farin's coming home gift and the gift that he got for Heero. 'He is going to bed so surprised' Duo thought to himself. Duo was running between stands and stalls in the market place and then abruptly skidded to a halt 'Was that Quatre and Trowa?!' Duo looked again yep, that was them alright.  'Now what were they up to?' 

In the store Quatre had just picked up the final item he need to complete the gift that Trowa and had planed out for Heero. All the things would be sent to the house and now they just had to fine away to get Heero out of the house. They walked out of the shop and saw Duo standing there smirking at them. 

"So what did you get him?" he asked. Quatre smiled and shook his head. Duo looked to Trowa and there was a tiny spark in his eye. Duo smiled and shook his head and head back to the house.  

The house was glowing in the soft sunlight and up in the salle, the sounds of samurai butterfly was pounding on the walls, and Farin was lost in the music well as her katas. Wufei slipped in to the salle to watch his koi practice in the fading sunlight. She moved at lighting speeds, which were hard to follow for many. He smiled as she flowed for one move to the next as if she was water or wind, but her blows held the impact of cold fire and steel.  She stopped after a set and turned to face him, with an elegant bow she gilded in to her next kata stance and with that Wufei pushed away form the wall and fell into the same stance and practiced with her. The moved as one, flowing and gilding across the room. They stopped after awhile and stretched to keep themselves flexible. Farin flashed Wufei an evil grin and pounced on him. Wufei blinked in open surprise as his love pinned him to the floor and straddled his waist. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his bare chest and looked up the line of his body, as she licked a light line up his chest. Wufei's breath was caught in his throat and his eyes glazed over, as he looked down in to those swirling eyes. She alternately kissed and nipped a line of fire up his neck and when she got to his mouth she kissed him long, slow and deep as if she was trying to steal his breath way. As she pulled away form the kissed she smiled down in to those glazed over eyes and rose from her position, leaving her koi to come out of his dazed state. 

Wufei stared in to those swirling eyes and tried to pull him self out of his shock and all that was capable of run through his mind was ' uh…what just happened… hell, when can that happen again…' as him replayed the scene over and over again.

Farin was in her room when her nii-chan walked in the room. Duo smiled as he saw her wrapping a box in dark blue paper on her bed. Duo walked over to her and stopped in front of the bed and handed her a small black box. She tilted her head and he motioned for her to open it.  She carefully opened the box and inside was a gold pocket watch. She lunched her self at her big brother and he caught her, and brought her up in to a spin. After spinning for a few seconds he placed her back on the ground and flipped to watch over in her hand to the back and engraved there was:

_Tenshi oni,_

_I will never leave you again._

_  Aishiteru_

_Shinigami_

Farin smiled a slightly sad smiled and then beamed and hugged Dou once more as two little tears ran down her face.


	31. why duo left her

Farin was sitting on her bed holding the watch that Duo had given her earlier that night. "_I am going to destroy it and I will be back later." Duo's voice rang out across the room and in to the hallway." Farin grabbed her head in her hands and covered her ears is if that would stop the torrent of memories from coming back. Flinched and dove under the covers of the bed when the first flash of lighting streaked the sky. She peeked her head out form under the covers and then dove back in when the thunder echoed its reply. She shivered under the covers for a few seconds then lit out of the room and across the hall to Wufei's door._

Wufei sat up in bed as the door to his room swung open. Framed in the door by the light coming across the hall was his koi. She was wearing blue valor pant and a spaghetti top. She inched in to the room and closed the door behind her.

"I lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you? She asked in a soft, pain, edged voice.

He nodded and she crawled in to bed. The pajama set had silver dragons on them and one huge silver dragon on the shirt and on the waist band it read: property of Wufei Chang. And each sentence was spaced by blue dragons.  He smiled at that as she curled her self to his body.  Then his smile faded as she started to shake and shiver as if she was freezing and could not get warm.

"What is wrong?" Wufei asked in a caring tone. She shook her head. Wufei looked down at her and gently rub her back and she let out a small sigh and sat back on her heels and looked up at him with dull lifeless eyes and started to tell him of what happened oh so long ago.

  _It was a school day a Duo had gotten in to trouble again and we were walking back to the church through the snow. "Duo, why did you get in to a fight this time? She asked as she fingered the cross Sister Helen and Father Maxwell gave her a few days ago. "They said you were stupid and that you were going to leave __me.__" He mumbled. She looked over at him and shook her head in silent awe. "Father Maxwell and Sister Helen are not going to let some one only adopt one of us, and you know that. Now come on. Sister Helen wanted us to collect snow for water to day." She ran a head of him._

_"Hey, Farin!" he called and she stopped and as he thru a snow ball at her "catch" and it hit her right in the face. By the time the got back to the church and had filled up the waiting buckets their cloths were soaked and the cold to the bone. By now Sister Helen knew that this was going to happen and had towels ready for them._

_Duo and Farin were in the hall drying off when they heard raised voices. Father Maxwell was telling somebody to leave and the door swung open and men with eyes of ice and flame walked out and brushed pass them with out a glance. _

_Duo had heard what it was about and went into the room and told Father Maxwell. "__I am going to destroy it and I will be back later." Farin had been listening at the door and heard those ringing words and smiled to her self. 'He going to be in trouble again, I will go help him later if I can.' And with that thought, she crept down the hall to her room to change._

_Later that night the men came back and Duo had already left. Farin heard their voices and went to listen outside the door. _

_"You MUST let us store it here it is the only safe place."  A mans voice rang out in the night. _

_"No, I can not, Will not risk the safe of the people here."  Father Maxwell said in a definite tone.  Farin heard the foots steps and slunk in to the shadows and watch the men head for the door. As leader reached for the door it blew open and fire and smoke rained in. Father Maxwell was hit by some falling concrete… Sister Helen rushed down the hallway to check on the children. Farin glided after her, the building started to fall all around her and the flames started grow higher and higher. She looked up to find a way out the beam above her fell and then… she woke up to the sound of Duo trying to get Sister Helen to go to the hospital. _

_"No…Duo *chough*… I am not going to make it *chough* I am sorry about Father Maxwell and your sister *chough, hack, chough*. Sister Helen said as the light fade from her eyes and left Duo all alone in the world. Duo started to cry in slow silent sobs._

_Farin tried to wriggle out from under the beam but it was on her legs and had trapped her. She reached out her hand to his back and also attempted to call him back but her voice would not work. Duo got up and said the Lord's pray over the site and walk out. Farin finally got her legs lose and looked up in time to see Duo walking away form the site through the swirling dust and out to the hills with the fire from the church outlining him as he walked and then a bomb dropped right behind him and she watched him die for no one could have surviled that blast. Duo was thrown a good deal away but he was not in the blast area it just seemed to be, yet he lay there on his stomach out cold in a ditch. Farin drifted over to where she had seen her brother died and all that was left was his black hair tie. She removed her cross form the string it was on and slipped it on the black ribbon. She prayed for her brother soul and those who had died there then left and never looked back._

"And that is why I hate nights like this" she said looking up into Wufei's dark eyes. Wufei pulled her in to his body and carefully drew his knees out from under himself and sunk back into the bed her lying on top of him. She let out a sigh of peace and contentment.  Wufei pulled the covers up over them and rubbed her back until she fell into a dreamless sleep. After she was asleep he wondered how to help her stop having these nightmares. He got lost in his thought and then decided to think more on it in the morning and drifted in to sleep.  And the next day he woke to the pre-dawn light and smiled down a his koi how was laying on his chest and thought to himself it is going to be a very busy day for it was Heero's birthday. __


	32. Heero's birthday

Farin woke leisurely to the soft smell of sandalwood, mint and spice. She snuggled deeper in to the soft warmth of Wufei and felt a hand play with her hair. 

"Come on koibito, time to get up." She heard his voice rumble from his chest. She shook her head and scrunched her eyes close and tucked her head in to her chest. 

"It is Heero's birthday." She heard him say and her eyes snapped open and she raised her head and looked at him and then out the window. "It's still dark. And I am sleepy" she wined in a soft tiered voice. He shook his head at her and kissed her nose. 

"Come on, and get up and you take a shower in my room." 

"'Kay" she yawned and stretched, then rose to all fours balancing over Wufei. She smiled, then her eyes went a wide shock purple as she bolted from the bed with the words "Ohmygodit'sHeero'sbirthday" coming out of her mouth at a high speed rush, as she flew out the door and across the hall. Wufei just stared in complete shock awe at the speed that the blue flash left his room. He rose from his bed shaking his head as he headed into his bathroom.

Farin blitzed a shower and just thru her hair up in to a pony tale. She dashed out of the bath room and thru on the first clean shirt and pair on jeans that she could find. Less then a second later she was sprinting down the stairs as quietly as a ghost so not to disturb Heero. Quatre was waiting for her and they started on breakfast and the cake for later on that night. Farin was making a breakfast tray for Heero and Duo since every one knew he would be in his room. 

"Do you think that will be enough?" Quatre asked as he wringed his hands in worry.

"Yes, it should be enough." Wufei answered from the door. Trowa was leaning on one side of the door frame and Wufei on the other.  Farin flashed a quick smile, balanced the tray in one hand pulled out her camera -took a picture all in one smooth movement and then she stuffed the camera in pants and sailed out the door pass the guy who were rolling their eyes. Farin glided up the stairs and to Heero's room.  She balanced the tray and opened the door and peeked her head in. They were still sleeping or at lest Duo was. Heero was sitting up in bed looking at her.  The sheets exposing his chest and draped over one knee, his left arm holding his gun lazily as his arm held the sheet in place. Farin had to fight the urge to take a picture. She pushed the door closed behind her with her foot and then walked to the bed and set the tray on the nightstand. Farin flicked open the curtains to the windows as Heero watched her. She turned to face those Prussian blue eyes and gave him a sweet smile.  Heero gave her the tiniest of smiles. She grinned the bounced quietly out the door and before it closed she took a picture.

"How dose she do that?" a sleep voice asked and Heero flicked his eyes from the door to the braided boy by his side. Duo grinned up at Heero and raised himself up from the bed causing the sheets to slip down his back and to settle on his hips showing off the little dip on his lower back.  Heero's eyes traced a line of fire with the movement of the sheet. Duo grinned and sat up then leaned across Heero to grab the tray and in doing so he brushed against Heero naked chest.  Heero's breath caught in his chest and Duo smiled and picked up an out of season cherry and placed it in to Heero's open mouth. Heero ate the cherry and everything else that Duo put in to his mouth. (Hey, get your minds out of the gutter.) Duo hand feed Heero breakfast and then things lead on to more inserting things. (Yes, now your mind is in the right place.)   

Farin smiled to her self as she went back into the kitchen. Wufei was standing at the entrance holding out his hand and she looked down at it then back to his face. 

"Give me the camera."  She shook her head and tried to walk pass Wufei.  He caught her waist in his hands and she blinked lavender eyes at him, then rose to her tip-toes and gave him a sweet kiss that thru him off balance as she slipped out of his arms and in to the kitchen. Trowa looked at her-then to Wufei and back again. Quatre shook his head and said a quick prayer in Arabic. Trowa held out his hand for the camera and she shook her head.  He held out his hand again, she pouted and Trowa blinked. Farin flashed periwinkle eyes at him as two little tears formed at the corners of her eyes, her nails flashing as she played with the tale of her braid as she sat on the floor between her heels in front of him. Trowa just stared and nodded. Farin smiled a blinding smile - jumped up and gave Trowa a hug. He blinked-wrapped is arms carefully around her as she briefly snuggled in to his chest while Quatre and Wufei laughed at him. They knew that they all were wrapped around her little finger and all she had to do was tug and they would do what ever she wanted.


	33. cake, a vistor and a chase An: school su...

Quatre and Wufei were working on the icing for the cake and Trowa and Farin were making the cake. The picnic basket that they had made early sat on the kitchen table

"This is a weak onna's work" Wufei muttered under is breath.

"Yes, Wufei it is and that is why we are having you do it." Farin replied having heard him. Every ones jaw dropped and she just smiled "What? He set himself up for that one."  

"Now, Farin," Quatre said in mock severity "that was not nice, now apologize." Farin hung her head and shuffled over to Wufei and tilled her head up "Gomen ne Fei-chan" She rose to her tip toes and kissed Wufei on the lips savoring the sweet taste on the icing that he had been eating. The sound of a throat being cleared caused them to break a part and Farin turned in the circle of Wufei's arms to face the doorway and Duo.  

"So is the picnic basket ready?" he asked with a slight smirk to his voice and face. 

Quatre reached across the table and grabbed the basket and handed it to Duo. Duo walked out of the room and in to the living room, Heero was resting on the couch in blue jeans and a green tank top. Duo walked over and kissed his love on the center of his forehead. Then he held out his hand and Heero took his hand and rose from his set. They walked out of the house and down to a lake in a park.  They were walking down the lane to a spot under the weeping willows. The wind up to light breeze and the branches trailed the water, sending out ripples over the water. Duo sat down under the willow as the branches block off the world so all they saw was the sky the trees and the lake. Duo sat out the blanket and the food while Heero was standing at the edge of the water framed by the swaying branches and twirling leaves. Heero turn to face his love as the light caste shadows on his face and the sauntered over and Duo gently tugged at his hand to join him on the red blue and white checked blanket. 

Back at the house Farin, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa where setting up the Heero' birthday presents as the cake cooled on the rack.  A huge truck pulled up outside, a big tall dark man  that looked like he could smutch iron in to putty with one hand, got out of the truck and stared up at the house then winced as he heard shouting and things breaking. He rang the door bell, another crash and shout and then the door opened to show a blonde boy covered tip to toe in flour. In the background the shout of, "YOU ARE SO DEAD MAXWELL." A little girl flew out of the house and glomped the blonde "Hide me Quatre, please" she pleaded.  The young girl had the most fantastic set of light blue-lavender eyes. She had flour all over her hands and down her front.  A young Chinese man came dashing out of the house and grabbed the girl's hand. The trunk driver side stepped as they few down the steps and he turned to face them as they slid to a halt. The slowly turned around as an angry man framed the door way. It was his old friend Rashid. "Ojisan it was an accident" the girl said from a safe distance way "honest".

"Rashid, my old friend" the trunk diver said "you are a grandfather and you did not tell me about your children or grandchildren?"

"Abuja, it is good to see you" Rashid said as he hugged his old friend covering him in flour as well. "How have you been? Farin over there calls me grandfather but she is not by blood." 

"Ah" Abuja said and looked down at his clip board. Quatre took the board out of his hands and singed it. "This is Master Quatre," Rashid said motioning to the blonde. "Farin is attached to Wufei and Trowa is standing behind you." Abuja turned around to see a pricing green eye peering out of the flour.  He nodded and Abuja nodded back. 

"Mr. Abuja, please come in."  Quatre said as he stepped back in to the house.

"I would love to but I have some other delivers to make today and one is about six hours away."

"Oh, well please stop by anytime you please." Quatre said with a blinding smile. Farin was looking at him and then gave him a quick hug and flitted in to the house. Abuja shook his head and said "I will put the items in the garage." As Abuja left the promised himself that he would come back to visit some time soon.

Inside the house Farin heard the door lock behind her after they waved good bye to Abuja and she turned to face a four disgruntled men. She bolted out of the living room and up the stairs only to see Trowa blocking her path.  She thought about reasoning with him and then thought the heck with it and ran up the wall and back down it in to Wufei's room. As she tumbled in to the room, she pulled the door shut and locked it. The door was soon being slammed against and she climbed up the wall and sat in the corner above the door. The door soon pushed open and Rashid stalked in followed by Wufei and Quatre. 'Where was Trowa?' she wondered and then she looked up and out the window into a single emerald green eye and she felt hunted. Farin hopped down behind the guys as the window flew open. Farin slipped out the door and tripped over a fat little cream tiger. The guys turned and Wufei saw her fall. He barely caught her. Farin's eyes flitted open when she did not hit the ground, she stared up into bottomless pools of onyx and she knew she was caught.  


	34. open the gifts

Duo and Heero walked back to the house hand in hand. Heero paused a bit before the gate to the house as his left hand was pulling grass out of Duo's hair. They opened the gate and walked in to the house and the living room table was stacked high with wrapped packages.  The house was some what silent and Dou was about to call out when, Farin walked to the top of the steps. She was wearing a Dress. A cream- colored strapless keen length dress with cream sandals that had ballet shoe style laces, wrapping up to her to the bottom of the dress. Her hair was in a half-braid that was wrapped in a coil on the top of her head and the lose part flowed down her back.  She flowed down the steps and glided to a halt in front of them.

"If you like to retire to your rooms to clean up, we will have dinner awaiting you in the dinning room."  She said to them in softy polished voice that would have made Quatre proud and did. Duo's mind spun his sister was in a dress. Never mind the fact that it looked good on her and she was speaking in proper fashion. What was wrong here!

Wufei glided down the steps and put his hands on her shoulders. Wufei was dressed in dark blue slacks and a white button down shirt with a dark blue dinner jacket. Farin flicked her eye's back and smiled slightly at Wufei, for she was still mad at him for making her wear  this thrice blasted dress. Heero was in mild shock at the color, the outfits and the heap of presents on the coffee table.  

Duo led Heero up the stairs and into their room to get changed. In their room, sitting on the bed were two sets of outfits. Duo walked over to the bed, picked up the black pants, white shirt and black slacks off the bed and sighed, "Well at lest they picked a color I like." Duo then wonders off into the bathroom to take a shower and change. Heero snapped out of his shock state and broke the little mantra that had been on repeat in his mind 'Okay so they like me… look at all those bright colors … what did they steal from the from the circus? DRESS…She in a DRESS…wow!' As Heero came to from his mantra his saw the outfit awaiting him: forest green slacks, matching jacket, a yellow shirt; a black tie and a black belt.  He sat on the bed listening to Duo in the shower and the sounds of the other getting ready downstairs; it was like a steady drum lulling him to sleep.  

Heero wakes as the water is cut off and Duo comes out after his fifteen-minute shower and walked into the bathroom as Duo walked out and stole a kiss. Heero walked in the bathroom and flicked on the shower and stepped in. The water pounded down on him and cascaded around his body. The shower was a quickie and he stalked out of the shower. In the room Duo was having a bit of a time tying his tie and Heero smiled to himself and walked over to tie Duo's tie. Heero quickly got dress and waited for Duo to finish priming. 

Heero and Duo glided down the stairs and meet a very well dressed Trowa, who turned and motioned for them to follow. They walked quietly down the hall and in to the formal dinning room. Sitting on the table was a huge cake (think the cake from Lord of the Rings) and the presents from Duo, Farin and Wufei were piled up on the dark red cherry wood side table. Heero was given the set on honor and the other sat down. Dinner was severed and eaten in a polite but quick hast. When dinner was finished and the dishes cleared, Farin rose a started to get the presents off the table. Trowa and Duo rose to help her. They placed the gifts in front of Heero and his eyes got kind of wide and Farin pulled out the camera and snapped a picture. 

Heero reached out and opened the first shiny metallic blue wrapped papered boxed with a note that read:

_To: Heero my Nii-chan_

_Happy Birthday_

_Aishiteru _

_Farin _

And inside was a pocket field manual about guns and a tiny pin gun that Heero could hide inside his jacket. Heero picked up the pin and under there was a picture of Relena and a set of darts. Heero rose and hugged Farin and Duo took a picture of her face that was in complete shock. Heero smiled and sat down and open the rest of the gifts inside of Duo's was a coupon booklet that was for very specific propose ( uh …yeah). Heero hide that booklet in his lap and opened carved wooden box that when opened played:  Wishing On A Star  
  
I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means  
  
I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means  
  
And I wish on all the rainbows that I see  
I wish on all the people who really dream  
And I'm wishing on tomorrow, praying it'll comes  
And I'm wishing on all the lovin' we've ever done  
  
I never thought I'd see  
A time when you would be  
So far away from home  
So far away from me  
  
Just think of all the moments that we'd spent  
I just can't let you go, for me you were meant  
And I didn't mean to hurt you, but I know  
That in the game of love you reap what you sow  
  
I feel it's time we should make up, baby  
I feel it's time for us to get back together  
And make the best of things, oh, baby  
When we're together, whether or never  
  
I feel it's time we should make up, baby  
I feel it's time for us to get back together  
And make the best of things, oh, baby  
When we're together, whether or never  
  
I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means  
  
And I wish on all the rainbows that I see  
I wish on all the people we've ever been  
And I'm hopin' on all the days to come and days to go  
And I'm hopin' on days of lovin' you so  
  
I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a star  
Oh;oh;oh  
And I wish on all the rainbows that I see  
  
I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a star  
And I wish on all the rainbows that I see  
  
I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a star  
oh, oh, ah, ah  
  
I'm wishing on a star, oh,oh  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a star, baby  
To follow wherever you might be  
  
Wishing in a star, oh, oh  
To follow where you are, oh, oh, ah, ah

After he opened all the gifts on the table, Trowa and Quatre led him to the garage blindfolded. As they walked down the hallway Farin was bouncing off the walls and Duo was driving everyone insane because he want to know what they where going to show Heero. As they opened the door to the garage and removed the blindfold all Heero saw was an oddly shaped thing. He moved over to the trap and carefully pulled it off and underneath was a… Harley Davison 250 black and dark blue with all the gear to go with it.  A little card sat on the seat and it read :

From: Trowa and Quatre 

To: Heero

Have fun and Happy Birthday


	35. Pranks

 A.N. Sorry about taking so long to post but school got hard and my family life sucks badly so the story got put on hold until I could writ again and got some sleep. Well on with the story.

A few days passed after Heero's party and school was so much fun (and all the good people said yeah). Farin and Duo where coming upon the night of their little prank (poor guys). Farin and Duo raced home from school to get some things ready for the night. It was their turn to cook dinner and they had already warned Rashid, and the other Manguanacs when they went the to give them their food. 

 Duo was bouncing off the walls with glee it had be way to long since had pulled a good prank with his little sis. Farin looked up from her cooking of the chicken and manicotti and grinned at her brother. She broke open some unefeci and poured it over the guys' plates, and then handed them to Dou who set the table. Heero and Trowa wondered in first and took their seats; they were soon followed by Quatre and Wufei. All of them just sat their like lambs waiting to be slaughtered. They served the food and they guys wolfed it down. Heero looked up and blinked and Duo yawned a sleepy yawn with one eye open and one eye closed. Farin blinked and mimicked Duo and then laid her head on Wufei's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, and then rested his head on her's and fell asleep. Trowa was sitting up perfectly straight and asleep, while Quatre had his head rested on Trowa's lap and they were both out like a light.

 T'was the night before the circus and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. The stocking were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that St. Nicolas so would be there. The children were nestled all snug in their bed while visions of gundams danced in their head. Duo and his Deathscythe and Farin and her blade had just woken up from a short little nap. When out in the kitchen there roses such a clatter…. (Sorry wrong story.) Farin and Duo had shifted form their spots and knocked their kois over and out of their chairs. Farin poke and prodded Wufei and Trowa, while Duo pinched and tickled Heero and Quatre, and when they got no reaction they called for Rashid. Rashid came up the stairs and pick up Quatre and Trowa while another of the Manguanacs took Wufei and Heero to the pre-set spots.  The Manguanacs were in on this or they knew their lives would be miserable if they did not help and if they told it would be even worst. Farin and Duo ran to finish up the rest of the prank and to set themselves up.

The next morning screams and yelling could be heard and Duo and Farin where no were to be found. The shouts of "MEXWELL, I WILL KILL YOU," came from the upper floors of the house. Tumbling down the stairs a pissed Quatre came, dressed in a light blue dyed smock that covered a plain off-white dress. A black bow was tied in his short blonde hair. Black lady-like shoes covered his feet. All in all, he looked like Alice in Wonderland. He was the first in the living room holding a fist full of pictures. Wufei was the next in the room and he was in a medieval tavern winches dress with a circle of ribbons and flowers on his head. He was wearing a white under skirt, red overskirt and black leather bodice that was stuffed with itchy glossy pictures. Both were fuming and ready to storm out the door, when Rashid came up the stairs. Quatre turned at the sound of foot steps on the hard wooden floors and glared at Rashid as he bit out one question "Who?"

Rashid held his hands up and replied "We do not know who or how?"  Quatre and Wufei fumed while they were waiting for the other when he heard Rashid say "We can not find Heero, Duo, Trowa or Farin." Quatre spun at that, and then ran out the door followed by a worried Wufei.

 A second later out on the lawn they heard a shout of anger. They ran to it and tied to a tree was Farin. She was dressed in an off the shoulder dress with sleeves that started at mid bicep and covered he finger tips. The dress flared out at her waist and ended at mid-thigh with points and ruffles just like the sleeves and the slight ruffles at the neck of the dress. Around her neck she had a ribbon tied in a bow and her hair was up in to two buns with streamers covered in thin gauzy fabric. White rose were on holding down the veil in her hair and were in the center if her dress, on the top her stockings and on her little shoes. The dress was not all that bad except it was Peacecraft Pink. Kitto was not to far away and he had been dyed pink to match, with a matching white bow and ribbon. 

"Get me down." She struggled with the silk- velvet ropes. Wufei smiled up at her and Quatre laughed. "You look lovely in pink." 

Farin growled at him as he reached up and pulled the little cream card on her chest that read:__

_Pull me._

The ropes came undone as he pulled and she cam tumbling down. Farin's body was launched into a free fall as she was untied form the tree. Wufei stumbled to catch her as she braced herself to hit the ground. Pieces of paper swirled around them and the pieces were pictures of her and Kitto. An odd sort of clicking went off as Wufei caught her and set her to her feet, they sounded oddly enough like a camera.  Quatre twisted to find the source of the clicking but was interrupted by a high feminine scream. 

"What the heck?" Wufei muttered as Farin wiggled out of his arms and raced toward the sound. On the other side of the house there was a young lady tied up and in a French maid's outfit and a small pile of pictures at her feet. She had long brown hair that went down to her keens. She was about 5'7 and very tall for a girl but as the girl flung her head toward them. Farin could see that it wasn't a she, but a he and that he was Duo. If it was Duo then how did his voice get so high?

"Duo … is that you?" Farin leaned up and touched his arm. He glared over at her as she started to tug on the bounds.

"Hai" his feminine voice growled   as the ropes became undone and a little tag with the name Mimi was pinned to the shirt and he had a little black choker with a tiny ivory stone on it.  Farin and Quatre giggled at Duo and Wufei was sitting on the ground laughing, not noticing the strange clicking sounds were back. Farin smiled up at her brother and grabbed his hands, when she did that Quatre and Wufei stopped laughing for now they could see the resemblance of them.  

"How did they change your voice?"

"I don't know."

"The choker, Duo" a familiar voice called out. Farin and Duo spun around to see Heero in a white sheet with wings and a gold bow and arrow with heart shaped points.  He was the god of love Eros. Aww… how cute and he was flanked by Trowa who was in a similar costume but the toga was black and he was the green eyed monster named jealousy and each were holding a bunch of pictures. Quatre gasped and ran to Trowa. Duo stared at Heero and then a cat call shattered the moment. Farin quickly put her hands behind her and looked innocent.

"What?"

Duo shook his head and the clicking was back. 

"Where is that thrice blasted clicking coming from?"  Duo glared at Farin and she held out both her hands. Empty. The sound soon stopped and Rashid hurried out of the house to get them for breakfast.   

"Young Masters and Mistress, breakfast is ready and we also have the surveillance tape of last night set up in the Security room." 

Quatre turned in Trowa's arms at these words and Heero and Wufei glared, while Farin and Duo's eyes went dead. The group nodded as one and followed a very scared Rashid inside, but behind everyone's backs Farin grinned at Duo.

Inside the house everyone was sitting in the Security room waiting for Heero to get last night's surveillance tape up and running. Farin was looking at all the pictures that were taken of everyone. She glided to the table and picked up all the pictures and then stuffed them under all the stupid roses on her chest.

"Farin"

"Wha… I didn't do it." She quickly pulled her hands behind her as she spun to face the guys.

"No, but some did." Heero said from the computer as the screen came up capturing all of their attention. On the screen a little robot from batteries not included floating by and started to put small titles down that spelt ' Got Ya' in neon pink and purple. The little thing shot at the screen and the computer shut itself off.  Heero blinked and then tried to get the computer working while the other left the room. On the way out the guys went to grab the pictures of themselves but they were missing and Farin was nowhere to be found. Up on the roof top Farin sat with her camera, the pictures and a new role of film. Kitto grinned up at her as he bit into his stake. 


	36. the circus

Farin rushed to the house from her shopping; Trowa had told her to be on time because he had someone he wanted her to meet. As she flew up the stairs of the front porch and thru the open door she kicked off her shoes and heard a click as she slide on the wooden floors on the tips of her feet, to stop in front of Heero and his gun. Farin stuck her tongue out at Heero. Heero blinked. Farin walked into the kitchen and sat down her bags and started to put everything up, Duo stood in the door smiling at his little koneke soon he was joined by all the other pilots, they were just watching her. Farin rose, form putting the last item up and turned to see the guys. She smiled at them they where all there minus Trowa and Kitto.  A tiny frown passed over her face as she asked "Where are Trowa and Kitto?" 

Quatre smile widen a bit "We are going to go see them after you change." Farin looked down at her clothes and noticed that she was still in uniform; she nodded and went up stairs. She stripped down and pulled in a pair of jean, light blue spaghetti strap tank top and wrapped a dark mauve swim suite cover at her hips. Farin the shoved on a pair of white canvas tennis shoes, raced down the stairs and tripped on her shoelace and land on Quatre with Wufei holding both of them up. 

"Farin are you okay?" Quatre asked as Duo was laughing at them "Graceful Farin, Graceful." Farin stuck her tongue out at him and the silently laughing Heero. Quatre kissed the top of her hair and gently let go of her as Wufei slide out from behind him. As Wufei was moving he spied the problem and knelt at Farin's feet and tied her shoe lace and as he rose he placed a quick kiss on her lips. "You need to be more careful." He said and she nodded. The guys just smiled and shook their heads as the walked out of the house and pilled into the car/ limo. 

Farin stared out the window at the beautiful passing scenery. They were driving for about an hour and a half when they pulled into an open area covered in brightly colored tent. Farin grinned and hopped out of the car as in started to lightly rain. She stopped in mid-motion as the rain hit her face. Quatre started to walk over to her with an umbrella, when Duo stopped him with a shake of his head and a whisper "It's her first time seeing rain." Farin turned back to them with an open look of wonder on her face. Duo stepped thru the puddles and kissed her on the forehead as the other approached under Quatre umbrella. Wufei hugged her "If you think this is great then you will love what is inside." Farin nodded and grinned as they walked in to the big top with her looking for all the world like the young child she truly was.

In the back area a half-masked clown spoke to the ringleader and pointed to a young wet girl in a light blue tank top, the ringleader nodded and stepped out to start the show. The clown watched the group as they bought popcorn and cotton candy. The opening shows passed quickly and soon it was his turn and he and the tiger walked out and into the light. 

"It them" she bounced in her seat. The guys looked at each other over the top of her head as Duo said "yes it is them" and Wufei patted her hand. The girl that came out with them was blindfolded and thru knives at Trowa and he caught the last one as it sped toward his face. Farin gasped in shock awe and Trowa smiled up at her. After that Trowa preformed with his animal and did an acrobatic routine with Kitto.  In the last part of the routine a person was called from the audience to join Trowa on the tightrope. The ringleader looked through the crowd till he found her and called Farin down. Farin ran down the stairs to center ring amidst the cheers. Trowa smiled and a made motions for to clime up the latter before him and when they reached the platform he blindfolded her. Then he stepped out in front of her and started walking backwards while holding her hands and leading her out on to the rope. Farin walked with Trowa guiding her until he let go of her hands at the middle of the rope and grabbed her around the waist and jumped off the rope. There was no safety net under them as they plunged to the ground and at the last moment he flipped so he would land on his feet, or would have if Kitto did not jump under them and caught them.  As Kitto landed with Trowa and Farin on his back, the crowed was silent in awe, then roared its approval. Trowa removed Farin's blindfold and they both looked at the guys, who were in shock, Duo was grinning, Heero had a spark of laughter in his eyes, Wufei had a tiny smirk on his face and Quatre was just beaming. Farin looked up at Trowa and smiled at him with one blue eye and one purple, he slide with her off of Kitto's back and ruffled her hair as he sat her down. Farin grinned at him and then up at the crowd as she walked back to her seat. 

The show went on and after the show the group walked in to the back of the tent. In the back they saw Trowa who got glomped by Farin, Trowa just lifted her up and hugged her, as the sound of soft unfamiliar laughter filled the room. Farin let go of Trowa and turned to face the girl who had throne knives at Trowa. Trowa looked at her and said "This is my sister Catherine Bloom." Catherine smiled at Farin "And you must be Farin, Triton has told me a bit about you." 

"Trit…on?" Farin asked tilting her head to one side with the last syllable. Trowa kissed her on the forehead; she looked so cute when she was that confused. Farin was dazed and confused. Wufei walked over and hugged her.  Quatre said "It's okay." Catherine smiled "Yep, you are definitely cute." Farin tossed her a light smile.  They when to out to the car or should I say limo and got in. It was still raining. Farin was curled against Wufei talking to Catherine about her time with the guys, school and shopping. They piled out of the car/limo and walked into the restaurant. It was a lovely place and they over looked the dress code policy for Mr. Winner and his guest. They were given a table close to the dance floor and treated with the greatest respect. The girls set up a date to go shopping and have a girl's night out and that when it hit the guys. Because of their protection and watching Farin, she has never been allowed out of the house, not even to be with her friends. Farin looked up and smiled at them as if she knew what they were thinking.  Farin grinned at Catherine and whispered something, she nodded and they both rose together. "Brother, will you dance with me?" they both asked in unison. Duo and Trowa looked at each other then rose and took the girls hands. Duo and Trowa respective led Farin and Catherine on to the dance floor, with the guys looking on in awe. The band struck up a soft four- four and they glide across the floor. After the dance and the slight death glares from the other guy, Wufei asked Farin to dance for the waltz. Farin gently place her head on Wufei's shoulder, "Koi," he whispered, "Will you go out with me next weekend." "Of course koibito." She leaned up and kissed him lightly in the lips then laid her head back on his shoulder with a happy grin. Back at the table Duo was holding hands with Heero under the table, while Quatre and Trowa were playing footies under the table, as Catherine was talking to her brother. The night end well and the new day started off in a perfect daze of joy.


	37. Girls and Guys day out

Farin ran down the stairs as the door bell rang. Quatre opened the door and Catherine stepped in as Farin glided to a stop in front of the door. Catherine smiled and hugged her new favorite little sister. Farin smiled and dragged Catherine out the door to go shopping. Duo peeked out off the kitchen and then waved to Wufei as he slipped out of the back door. Farin and Catherine zoomed around the mall after the Quatre's limo dropped them off, it would come back for them later when they were to meet the guys for lunch. The girls laughed and giggled in the car

 "So little bit anything new?" Farin smiled up at her new big sister and blushed, "Wufei asked me out!"

 "That's great! So do you know what you want to wear?" Farin shook her head and Catherine grinned

 "Well we will find something today." The car pulled to a stop and they spilled out to go shopping. This place was huge it had four floors and a skate park in the back. 

"Joy" Catherine looked down at Farin, "Never been here before."

 "Only once. And the guys didn't let me look around to much." Catherine patted the pouting girl on her head and then dragged her off in to the mall. Many stores later along with a great number of shopping bags Farin stopped in front of a window display. Catherine walked on a bit then turned when she noticed that Farin wasn't at her side. She walked back to her and looked up at the window. 

"Perfect. Go try it on."  Farin did and she found shoes and a handbag to match. They were also able to have their other items sent down to the car, so they did. All but the rollerblades. 

Wufei was to meet everyone in ten minutes so far he had everything ready for his and Farin's date. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. Standing still he flicked it open and in the middle of a mall full of people heard nothing but white noise. He looked down at it and traced his finger along the band of red, yellow and white gold dragons weaving in and out a Celtic knot. Yes she would love it. 

Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Heero were waiting for the girls when they heard shouts of laughter and anger. Duo and Trowa jumped up on the bench and looked out. There were the girls ducking thru the crowd ducking twisting and turning. Farin even skated backwards to stick her tongue out at the rent a cops as Catherine jumped then grinded on the stair railing. Farin stumbled as she turned tumbling down the steps. Catherine reached out to grab her as fell. Wufei looked across the balcony as she fell and moved to get her, but she twisted in a move that must have hurt and landed on the rail in front of Catherine and grinned.

 "Graceful Farin," Catherine muttered. Farin laughed and jumped off the rail and skated up to Heero as the cops closed in.

 "He-chan hide me," Farin swung herself behind him peeking out as Catherine as she hide behind Quatre. The rent a cops officers came to a gasping halt in front of the boys.

 "Now..hand…over..those Girls." Heero shook his hand as Wufei walked up from behind the officers.   Wufei arched an eyebrow as Farin peered out from behind Heero. Duo grinned

 "Do you guys know who he is?" He asked, pointing to Quatre. One cop raised his he and nodded pulling his partner away from the group.

 "But…" 

"Not now." A few other cops nodded and trudged away 

"Did you see that back flip the tall one did?"

"Or how the little one skated on the rail?" 

"I haven't seen anything like that scene the extreme sports show went off of T.V." 

The girls looked at the guys and Farin sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, while Catherine grinned at her little brother. 

 "We're in trouble."   Heero nodded. Farin looked around for away to escape when Dou burst out laughing 

"Good job Koneko." 

Farin smiled "Why thank you." 

Trowa glared at Catherine. 

"What she started it and don't you give me that look Triton Barton!" 

            Lunch was a quick and happy affair. The guys left the girls to their shopping. Back at the house Duo was raiding the refrigerator as Wufei stepped in to the room. "Maxwell I need to talk to you." Duo looked up at the soft voice, face full of pizza. He nodded and sat down at the table. 

"It is rather important Duo." 

Duo's head snapped up it must be really important for Wufei to use his first name. 

"Okay. Wufei." He made a motion for Wufei to seat and he did. Wufei seemed to fidget for a moment before speaking. 

"Maxwell, I beg your permission to marry your sister." 

Duo's pizza fell out of his hand as his face paled. Rising to his feet, "You WHAT?!" 

 "I would like to marry your sister." Wufei looked up at the shocked Duo. Duo took deep gulps of air as he sat down. His face went still and as blank as if nothing happened. The mintunes past by like hours until Duo raised his head for his hands a spoken in a tone that Wufei seldom heard. "You must promise me that you will love and honor her and never hurt her. For if you do then nothing will save you from me." Duo's eye's glowed a sad burning purple that only were answered by the light form the onyx pair.

"I will love and honor your sister with every fiber of my being." Wufei rose and Duo nodded, "Good luck Wufei." Wufei nodded and left the kitchen. Duo sat there staring at his now cold pizza thinking, having lost his stomach for food.  

Catherine waved good bye to Farin as she dropped her off at the steps of the house. Farin burst inside with a huge grin on her face. 'Tomorrow. I can't wait.' With that she thru herself on the bed and fell asleep. 


	38. questions an Farin is 16 going on 17

~*~*~*~

Later that night Duo was sitting in the library reading Poe. Heero found him curled up in a window book resting on his knee as he stared out into the night. Heero paced over to him. Duo glanced up "He asked to marry her." 

Heero waited as Duo went on. "Wufei wants to marry my little sister and I feel as if I am losing her all over again." He sighed as he looked up at his love, 

"But I know he will take care of her." Heero nodded and gathered his love in his arms as the both looked out on to the night finding solace in each others presents.

~*~*~*~                     

Farin rose for the day happy and very hyper, her and Wufei were to spend the day out and about. She spent about an hour in the shower washing. She walked into her room and put on the dress that she and Catherine picked out yesterday and flew out of her room.

At the bottom of the stairs Wufei sat waiting for his love. He absently smoothed down his khaki slacks and adjusted his green blazer over the white button up shirt.  He looked up when he hared footsteps. And there she was in a soft blue strapless dress. It flowed out from her waist and stopped at mid calf just above where the ribbon for her shoes began. What a site to behold. Farin smiled down at Wufei and tapped lightly down the steps. "Fei-koi" she hugged him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. Duo stood in the kitchen door smiling brightly at them. 

"Have fun." Duo ruffled his koneko's hair as she and Wufei glided out the door.  Heero wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him on the top of his head. Duo closed the front door and turned back to Heero as he leaded him to another normal day.

Farin and Wufei spent the day walking around window shopping, eating ice cream and just being in each others company. As night the sun faded away in a wash of crimson, lilac and gold, Wufei pulled into a little café. "Farin,"

 She turned to him form the sunset. "Hum…yes."

 Wufei  rose, walking around the iron worked table he stopped in front of Farin. Farin stared into bloomless eyes. "Farin," he dropped to a knee, her breath caught, "Will you marry me?"  

The world seemed to stop spinning, as she leaned down to kiss him. She murmured "yes" against his lips. 


	39. That night

That night as they walked into the darken house, the lights flipped on and Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Rashid where there with wine glasses. "Congratulations." 

Farin smiled at them and hugged her brother. They had a small party that lasted well in to the night.  Farin and Wufei said their good nights as they went their separate ways. Wufei leaned back in his bed thinking about his love, when the door to his room opened. Farin stepped in a dark burgundy silk teddy, with a lace garter belt and stockings. Wufei rose from his bed gilding across the room in black silk pants. "Farin" he breathed as he cupped her faced, "Wha…" she smiled at him, closed the door and kissed him. Wufei depend the kiss, plundering her mouth. Farin, placed a delicate hand on his chest for balance as she leaned into the kiss. Wufei moaned softly, and then swiftly lifted her; Farin wrapped her legs around his waist. Wufei somehow made it to the bed; placing her on it he broke the kiss, "Koi, love."

 "Yes" Wufei looked down at his angel, 'What a demon you are.' Wufei lay down on the bed next to her. She ran her hands up the planes of his smooth chest. Wufei trapped her hands against his chest. 'I can't…not until after.' Farin stared up into onyx eyes and stopped. 

"Farin…we can't … it wouldn't be…"  She kissed him softly on the lips "hold me" he nodded.  They spent the night in each others embrace. 

In another room a beep from a computer went off. Heero rose from his bed and checked the mail

Heero 

  You and the other pilots go to the Sanq Kingdom and watch Relena. Act as need.

Doctors.

~*~*~*~ 


	40. Off to Cinq An yes to cyberdistoyer

The next morning Farin found a Peacecraft uniform on her bed. A Scream rang throughout the house. Duo rushed into his sister's room follow closely by Wufei, Trowa Heero and Quatre. "WHAT IS THIS!" Farin held up the long white skirt and ugly dark pink jacket. Quatre tried to calm Farin down, "It is your school uniform, for the Peacecraft Academy." 

 "Peacecraft!" Farin looked at her brother and Duo just shook his head "I don't like the idea any better than you do." 

"I am no going." Farin proceed to pull on a pair on jeans when her computer beeped. 

_Tenshi Oni _

_Join the pilots and gather all information on Relena._

_Doctors._

Farin deleted the email and just glared and the guys, then she stocked out of the room calling behind her "Duo you're going to need a new uniform"

Duo nodded-blinked "Hey stop stealing my clothes!" he flew out of the room after her. Trowa smiled softy "Well at lest she stop stealing mine." And Quatre nodded in agreement, for he had lost two silk shirts to her and Trowa had lost two pairs of green pants.  


	41. Hiding and a mating call

On the flight to Cinq Farin filled in the guys on her cover. She would be entering a tournament and along with Wufei. The building was above the base and it would give the guys away to get in and still watch Relena.  Heero agreed with her much to everyone's shock and filled the rest in on their covers.  They arrived a few days later in Cinq and were to meet Relena at the tournament building. Farin was freaking out over if Relena would recognize her. Trowa placed her hair into buns on top of her head, while Heero gave her dark gold-brown contact lenses.  She looked different enough that Relena should not remember her.

They meet Relena, Noin and Miliardo at the building. As they stepped out of the car the Relena mating calls priced the air "HEERRROOOOOOOOO!" Poor Heero was pinned to the car as Relena futilely tried to kiss him. "My Heero came back to me." She then glared at Duo who was trying to steal her man away when she spotted a cute little girl hiding behind Trowa. "Oh who is she?" Trowa drew Farin out from behind him by the hand. "Ms. Relena, this is Ms. Cordova."  

"Oh, she is so cute" Relena gushed as everyone thought please gag me with a spoon.  

"Will she be fighting or is she here as one of your dates?" They all blinked

       "She is fighting and is also my date." Wufei stated causing everyone to do an anime fall down. Relena, Noin and Miliardo could not help but thinking that the woman hater likes girls? Duo laughed outright at them and Wufei scowled. Trowa just shook his head and lead Wufei's "date" inside to go sign up. Quatre joined them as they walked thru the crowed front hall. They almost made it to the front desk when a call came from the crowed. "Cordova," Farin turned and raised an eyebrow as a hand was placed on her blue silk outfit.

      "A challenge." She nodded and drew her sword from her side and faced her attacker with a slight smile. The fighters circled each other blades glancing off each other, testing, probing, flashing and cutting. They moved in together dancing and darting in and out.  Blades whistled in a deadly arc in and out.  Wufei entered the circle watching his lover fight. Trowa was holding Quatre as they stared at the dueling duo. Duo was cheering on his little sister and Heero was holding him back as Duo shouted "Go Cordova, Go". The deadly dance ended with her sword at his throat and his at her side. Stand still. Treize bowed to the young lady. Farin saluted Treize then let him kiss her hand as he led her to the sign up desk. Wufei was so proud of his koi. 


	42. Getting Ready

      Wufei was getting ready for his fight when a set of hands ran up his smooth chest and silk was pressed against his back as nails tapped lightly on his chest. He twined his fingers with her as one tiny hand tied his pants in a bow. She slide out in front of him blue silk whispering along his skin. She stopped in front of him a lifted his shirt from the bench and held it out to him, he turned and the slipped it on. She turned him to face her as she gentle buttoned up the clasps on his shirt. Wufei took his hands into his and brought them to his mouth and kissed them. The room suddenly was flooded with sound as the door was flung open and Wufei had to leave. 

~*~*~*~

     Not to long after Wufei's fight Farin was getting dressed, slipping on her slippers; when a hand wrapped around her ankles, lifting her feet up and putting the slippers on for her. She looked up into a pair of deep pools of night water. He lifted her up off the bench and carried her to the door, setting her down as her name rang out across the arena. He watched Farin from the door.

     Duo was bouncing in his seat as a pink haired chick ran up to Duo and hugged him. "Oh My God You're So Hot!" Duo blinked as the girl went on "Your gay aren't you?" Duo nodded and the girl wailed "NO! Not FAIR all the guys I like are gay. I am giving up on men." Duo patted her on the head. She sniffed "Tell Farin I said hi." Duo nodded wondering how she knew Farin. Duo looked at hi boyfriend and asked "What just happened?" Heero was wondering the same thing. Quatre and Trowa had just arrived with the popcorn missing the entire thing.


	43. Relena

     That night Farin was going to go with the guys to the base…but she left on her own. Farin slipped on her gear and then out in to the night. In to the base Oni tenshi crept, down the halls to steal away the files. Further down she crept, a darken room at an end of a hall. The demon sat typing, downloading, erasing files. The Preventers name, information, bases and planes about the new gundams as well a shrine to Heero. Farin tipped out of the room as the lights flicked on. 'Damn.' Farin turned to see a very homicidally pissed Relena. 

     Relena smiled "Wufei's date. But Ms. Cordova why are your eyes so blue?" 

     Farin turned and ran down the hall as Relena followed. Farin rounded a corner and ran literality in to Wufei's arms. 

     "Fei-chan she …" a loud thundering shattered throughout the hall as Farin's eyes rolled upwards. Wufei saw Relena holding a smoking gun. Wufei cradle her body as she whispered "a…ish..i..teru Fei-chan" her head fell to the side. His silent scream shattered sound as five gun shot rang off at once.


	44. Fin

Wufei entered her room on the desk sat an open book full of pictures of all them. Next to the scrapbook was her mother's ring, her cross, pocket watch and the ring and bracelet set he had given her. Everything looked the same as if she would walk in the next moment. Her harp from Quatre was sitting in the corner, not even a thin layer of dust on it and on the bed a teddy bear from Trowa was nestled on the covers. Wufei sat down on bed staring out the window. A small body was pressed against his back and a soft kiss was laid on the back of his neck. They were to be married in a few days.

Miliardo stood in front of a grave as the wind blew through his hair. He set down a bouquet of white lilies on the grass. A hand wrapped around his waist Treize set a single red rose on top of the lilies; he pulled his love to him as the look out over the hillside to the city.

In the city, in a building Noin placed a vase on a small table as she got ready to say her last good bye. Turning, Noin face a blonde girl in a white hug-me jacket.

_The End_


End file.
